Snapping Isn't Always a Good Past Time
by Boo's Castle
Summary: Heather is playing Skyward Sword per usual when she wishes a way to travel into games, movies, books, and even shows! What happens when she can meet her fictional heroes, her first one being the famous first Hero in Green? Join her as she gets saved by Link, punches Groose, makes friends with Zelda, and breaks the news to Ghirahim about what his sexuality might be. First Fanfic.
1. Falling From the Sky

"You're being an inconsiderate b-" I get stopped mid sentence as my face is trying to recover from a slap. I hold my cheek defensively and glare at the person who slapped me; though I was mildly surprised it happened. Wait… Let's back up a bit so you can understand what is happening. Well, more than a bit.

I was swinging my wii remote violently as I was trying to kill the "Great Demon Lord Ghirahim" for the first time in the game, but in all reality, I kicked his butt plenty of times before.

"I will never forgive you for creeping Link out you transvestite prostitute!" I swing again then pause the game. I sigh. "Food." Guess the Great dem- him, is going to have to wait to be killed. For now I will get something to eat. I think to myself as I scrounge around my cabinets for food.

"I wish I could snap my fingers and be teleported into any game, movie, book, or show I wanted." I smile and get into a pose like Ghirahim when he's about to teleport and snap my fingers laughing. "Yeah, didn't think so." I sigh and grab a muffin when I hear something fall to the ground in the next room. I rush back into the living room to find the Wii on the ground and my dog looking at me like an innocent bystander.

I drop to my knees and look up at my ceiling almost in tears and shout to the heavens above. "PORQUE?! PORQUE NO!" I bury my head in my hands as my mom comes rushing from her room.

"What happened Heather?! Why are you on the… ground?" Her sentence fading away as she sees where the Wii is and her dog, sitting semi close to it. She slowly backs out of the room looking at the dog. "I'm sorry. I can't help you this time." She whispers to Lily and rushes back to her room.

"I didn't even get the chance to saaavvvee. Damn you Lily." I glare at her and put the Wii in its rightful position. "What shall I do now? I don't want to do that whole temple all over again. Oh! I know!" I snap my fingers and quickly turn around. "I'll play Ocarina of Ti-" I stop as I realize I am falling. I look down and notice a small piece of rock coming gradually closer and it becoming bigger. "Well shit. I'm going to FUCKING DIE!" I shout out and I turn myself around so I wont see my doom for myself. I notice colorful birds in the distance; bigger than normal birds. I sigh. I'm going to die before I even get to be shocked about loftwings. "THIS ISN'T FAIR OH MIGHTY GODDESS! NONE OF THIS IS!" I shout out and I close my eyes and wait for my body to hit the pavement.

I wish I could say that time slowed and I slowly got lowered onto the ground without being hurt. But no, what did happen though is that I was caught. Good news, I didn't die. Bad news? When being caught from dropping at an alarming speed, it hurts. It hurts the person who caught you and who is now under you a little bit more though. I lose consciousness before I notice anything else, which is a real bummer as I wanted to explore and I started dreaming.

"Would you like a skittle?" Someone asks. I shake my head and respond.

"No thank you. But if you had a muffin I would gladly take that." I smile at the person respectfully and he smiles back.

"Actually…" He pulls out an M&M muffin from behind his back. I look at him amazed and take the muffin popping a piece in my mouth when a tall man in a white morph suit and a tux on appears holding a banana to the muffin guy's head like a gun.

"Hey! He gave me a muffin leave him alone!" I yell at the new comer and throw a piece of cabbage at him.

He drops the banana looking at the cabbage trying to get it away from him as he disappears in a puff of smoke while yelling. "Oh no! Cabbage! My only weakness." I start laughing.

I open my eyes slowly as I hear voices all around me. When my eyes adjust to the sunlight I notice bright beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair, pointy ears, and most of all a worried expression in said person's eyes. I widen my eyes when I realize who it is.

"Link…"


	2. The Explanation

**Hey guys! I decided I was bored and put up a new chapter! Weird right? I know! And thanks to the three people that reviewed. You guys get a muffin! Whoop whoop! If you couldn't tell, I really like muffins. I will probably be posting one or two more this weekend, maybe more. Then I have to go to school on Monday. Bleh, but I'll still try to post as much as possible! Anywho, I do not own Legend of Zelda, and if I did... *evil smirk* I'm not telling you what I would do.**

* * *

I sit up slowly and look around me at the crowd surrounding me.

"Holy crap on a cracker…" I say in a whisper. I look back at Link and he has a confused look on his face. I try getting up and take the hand that is offered to me to help. Once I get upright people back up a little as to give me some room and I look at everybody's faces one by one as I recognize whom they are. I see Pipit, Karane, Crawlin, Stritch, I tried avoiding eye contact with Groose knowing I would probably punch him; I also see Gaepora, Peatrice, Pipit's mom, Zelda, and then back to Link. Link notices my uncomfortable shift and finally talks.

"Alright people! Shows over. Come on stranger." Link takes my arm and leads me away from the group. He shouts over his shoulder to Zelda. "You coming Zel?"

The only thing I keep thinking is, _holy shit! He can talk?! WHAT?!_

Zelda nods and catches up with him as Link leads me over to the goddess statue of Hylia.

"This place is so much bigger than in the game…" I say under my breath. Link looks at me.

"Did you say something?" I just can't get over the fact that he actually says more than two words in a sentence!

"No, but you did..." I say stupidly.

"Ahh, so you can talk."

"I should be saying the same thing about you!" I shut my mouth and realize my mistake as he stops and turns around with a confused look. We are now standing under the goddess statue and Link crosses his arms and sets his jaw.

"Alright, spill. Who are you and how did you know my name?" He asks like he's accusing me.

I sigh and look defeated as Zelda stands beside Link waiting for an answer. "Well… My name is Heather… and I can't really explain why I know your name." I push a hand through my hair. "And… HOLY SHIT! I HAVE POINTY EARS!" I yell out and feel my other ear just to make sure and the duo look at me like I should be put in a mental hospital. Which I probably should; but hey, we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

This time Zelda speaks up. "Oookaay. Other than the fact you are acting like you weren't born with ears like that, how did you get here? And why weren't you riding your loftwing?"

I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. "If I tell you this information I'll have to kill you." I look at them and they looked a bit shocked and I only laughed. "I'm just kidding, but it's quite complicated. I don't know if I own a loftwing or not, what I do know that I was in the middle of minding my own business when I decided to play Ocarina of time and I ended up falling from the sky and that's when somebody saved me… but I would really like to thank him... or her… or whoever saved me from death." I drop my hand and they look at me again but with renowned interest. Then Link clears his throat.

"I caught you, and let me say, you say the weirdest things when you're sleeping." My face gets red and I look at Link.

"What exactly did I say…? Oh, and thanks." He only smirks.

"Not telling!" I scoff at him and Zelda only laughs.

"Why not?! You're acting so childish and… Exactly how I expected you to act actually." I smirk back and it was Link's turn to scoff at me. All the while Zelda is in a fit of laughter.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you if you tell me how you knew my name."

"Oooh, playing dirty are we? Fine, but you won't believe me." His face said 'try me' and I continued. "I'm not from around here. I'm from a galaxy far far away, and of course you wouldn't get that. Anywho, in my world there's games that you can play on certain devices that show pictures of sorts, or actually play as people and move them around. And, one of those games is called, get this, Legend of Zelda." I look at Zelda and she widens her eyes. "In fact, there are many games labeled that. And in these games, which make no sense, you get to play as Link," I look at Link. "And Zelda," I look at Zelda, "Gets kidnapped and Link here has to save her. The game labeled 'Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword' take place in a world called Skyloft. And I'm guessing that tomorrow, is the wing ceremony." Link nods; I become quiet as they decide if they want to believe me, or not. Zelda only nods and Link looks like he is about to go crazy. I look up at the goddess statue as I hear a laugh and I immediately get chills down my spine. There is only one transvestite I know that laughs so creepily and I look at Link and smile then Zelda. If they believe me or not, I'm helping them.

"Well, there isn't any saying that it isn't true, but it's quite hard to believe. Let's just keep our minds open Link, and see where this gets us. It could be interesting." Link only groans and walks away and I look and Zelda as she is about to go after him but I grab her arm and tell her to wait.

"Listen, I uh… I want you to be careful about… uhm… researching the surface. And don't do anything reckless." She looks at me and nods her head then going after Link. Today is going to be a very long day.


	3. Groose

**Thank you so much for everybody that reviewed! Here is a muffin! And thank you for all who favorite and followed my story and/or me. You guys get a muffin too!**

**Cupcakepride101: Why thank ya doll! BUT I'M DYING HERE! UPDATE YOUR ZELDA! PLEEEAASSSEE**

**thisplaceilove: Aww thank you, your so sweet, and of course I'll keep writing!**

**ElementaMeow: For you? Yes, it is. Haha, and I'm glad you noticed it ^-^**

**shadowfan999: Well here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Alright! One.. maybe two last things. I will try putting a picture of what Heather looks like on my deviantart page, and/or my profile picture. My deviant art is Booscastle coincidentally. And last but not least, I do not (sadly) own LoZ or really anything in the story except Heather. OH! And I might introduce a new OC soon. I dunno yet. So really it was three things, but now you can go on reading, so enjoy!**

* * *

I step up to the goddess statue and feel around for the hidden door.

"Alright Fi, you're really annoying, but Link is going to need you tomorrow. More like tomorrow night when he starts his journey. All I'm asking is that you have an extra sword, maybe a sister? Or cousin? I dunno how to phrase it when two swords are related, but I need to help Link out so it would be VERY appreciated and my views on you might be different. So, help me out please because I know Link can do this by himself, but he can do it quicker with me so… Yeah." I laugh and lean my head against the statue. "Talking to a statue Heather, I think I've reached a new level of cra-" I get interrupted by footsteps behind me and I assume it was Link.

"Walking away before you completed your end of the deal, ay Link? Don't try to blackmail me now. Or I swear I will-" A laugh interrupts me and I immediately stand up straight and glare at the red head who dared to approach me. "What the hell do you want Groose?" I say while trying to glare daggers into him if that's even possible.

"What? It isn't a crime to want to talk to the new girl in town is it? It's not often we get newcomers." I take a few steps towards him and point a finger at him.

"It is when it's you." I continue glaring at him and he doesn't get fazed. Instead he starts walking in circles around me and I follow him with my eyes refusing to turn my head or body.

He merely shakes his head. "Well, I don't know what Link told you but-"

"Link didn't need to tell me shit. When you wear hair as badly as you do, you kind of get the vibe of 'Hey, look! Douche bag alert!' soo," I smirk as I hear his footsteps stop suddenly behind me. "Aww, struck a nerve did I?" I made a fake whiny voice and was about to turn around when I felt him grab my shirt and drag me over to the edge. "HEY! LET ME GO!"

"My hair is the most glorious thing about this island, unlike your hair. It looks so like you got into a fight with a remlit. And that's not a good thing honey."

"Excuse me?! I almost fell to my death today! Or don't you remember? And my hair is something you do NOT want to mess around about with me!"

"Oh, that's right because you supposedly don't have a bird. Well, what happens if my hand just slipped and dropped-" I started laughing at Groose. He stops and I can tell he is confused.

"You REALLY think that you'll have a chance with Zelda if you throw me off? Newsflash! You bully her best friend on a daily basis, you're about to throw one of her new found friends off the edge, and last but not least, pompadours are NOT in style." My shirt gets tugged again but this time I'm thrown on the ground and he glowers over me.

"You think Zelda doesn't like me? Well, you'll see because when I win tomorrows wing ceremony we'll be alone on top of the goddess statue together." He turns around and is in his own world. "Then she'll have to notice I'm the only one for her." He sighs and doesn't pay attention as I get up.

"Yeah, cause you'll totally win." I roll my eyes to emphasize my sarcasm and mumble under my breath. "And to bad you aren't the hero." I start laughing and that brings him out of his own world only to glare at me. I start laughing so hard I end up on the ground and I have to wipe my eyes, as I literally laughed till I cried.

"What are you laughing so hard about?" He asks and I can almost see steam coming from his ears, as his face is as red as his pompadour in anger. I get up brushing myself off still laughing a bit.

"Like I'll tell you." I state simply and of course right then I would notice what I was wearing. I had black boots on that went to my ankle, which folded down at the top and had gold shoelaces. Gold socks that come up to my knees along with a black dress with a gold lining around the bottom. I also had on a golden belt; and a hat of the same color was hanging from it. "Great. Skyloft becomes more interesting by the minute." I sigh and look back at Groose who was crossing his arms and looking at me sort of amused. "Oh shut it! At least my hair looks more fabulous than yours and Ghirahim's combined!" I turn on my heel and storm off away from him not even caring that he didn't know who Ghirahim was. "That guy deserves a face full of fist. And I have a feeling it will be mine." I state to myself as I slow my storming off to a walk towards the academy, which Link and Zelda ran off too.

"I just hope they aren't making out… or worse, Link getting up the courage to ask her out when I find them."


	4. Hide and Go Seek

**Hello! Another chapter for another day! I might be able to update tomorrow, but with school and all that jazz, I will try my best! Hopefully. :3 And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but it was needed. OH! And Keet is the one that you meet in the plaza on the first day. He's the one on the bench so when Link sits down, Keet talks to him. He also appears in the Lumpy Pumpkin cause he has that thing for Kina, but then again, so does Stritch... ANYWAY, I don't own LoZ blah blah blah, on to the story Lovelies! And like always, thanks for reading and reviewing! here's a muffin.**

* * *

I reach the academy and look around for the two lovebirds.

"Where oh where could they have run off too?" I question myself as I check the upstairs and downstairs looking in their rooms; not finding them. I sigh and exit the academy, thinking.

"Where would they go? Hmm, I can't seem to remember where they usually hang out. This is quite troubling." I shrug my shoulders. "Oh well, I'll find them later, I need to see if they play any sports on this island." I state and put my shoulders back going to find Keet, that one guy that has an interest in Kina. I figured he would know what to do on this island.

The first place I looked I found him, which was good luck! Although, I am a Hufflepuff so… I guess it was because I'm a good finder? Anyway, I found him in the plaza sitting on a bench and I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder politely.

"Uhm… excuse me, I was wondering if… uh… there was any… uhm…" I keep stuttering on my sentence when he turns around. Saying he is gorgeous up close and everything is an understatement. He is so fine.

He looks at me as I'm trying to gather my thoughts and I can feel my face getting warm. "If there were any… uh… activities! That's the word! If there were any activities to do on the island." I rubbed the back of my neck slightly embarrassed and he only laughs and nods.

"I was actually about to start a game of hide and go seek if you want to join us." He smiles at me and I nod my head and think to myself, 'now that is something I know how to play.' "Okay, but one question; do you have a Loftwing?" I drop my hand and tilt my head confused now.

"No… why do I need a loftwing for that?" I'm really confused and he only smiles.

"Guess you're sticking with me this game till a loftwing chooses you, yeah?" I merely nod and he stands on the bench he was sitting on, now shouting. "We will now begin a game of hide and go seek! If you would like to play join us in the plaza." After a few minutes of recruiting and a couple more minutes of choosing who was going to be it first, and going over the boundaries, we could finally begin, and I was growing more curious as to which islands people would hide on; me of course figuring that was why we needed loftwings. Keet motions me over to the diving platform as the person 'it' enters the bazaar to start counting. He jumps off and calls his bird as I patiently wait for him.

"Go ahead and jump, I'll catch you!" He yells up to me and I back up a bit. I start running and close my eyes as I jump and keep my mouth shut as Keet catches me like he promised and I smile at him.

"I'm guessing nobody can really be afraid of heights here, huh?" He looked at me and laughed.

"No, why? Are people afraid of heights from the island you come from?" I only smile and nod.

"It's a little more complex than that but yes." I state as we are flying over islands, trying to find a good one to hide at. "What about that island that's shaped like a volcano?" I suggest and he looks at me impressed.

"Good thinking, remind me to ask later kay?" I nod and he sets off for that island. By the time we reach there, I am pretty sure the person 'it' is looking already. We were given five minutes to hide, and the person looking for everybody has to find everybody before we can start off the next round, and said person gets to choose who the next victim is. Keet drops in perfectly and I drop next to him as the loftwing goes to rest somewhere else, knowing the rules of the game I suppose as it goes the opposite direction. I sit down and Keet sits next to me and I look out over the clouds thinking of how peaceful it was. We stay quiet for a bit before Keet asks the question he wanted to voice earlier.

"Sooo… how did you know about the island?" He asks.

"Ah, well it really is complicated, but I'll try my best to explain it. I'm not from around here obviously, I'm from a different dimension all together I believe, and there we have these games that we can play on certain devices. Well, Skyloft was in one of those games and yeah. This whole area is in the game, thus making me very keen to where I am." He lets me finish my explanation and makes sure I'm done before speaking.

"I figured something along the lines that you weren't from around here, but I didn't think it was that complex." He said with a thoughtful look. "But some people would call you a liar, so I wouldn't tell anybody else. It is kind of hard to believe, but I've seen stranger things." I look at him incredulously.

"Like what?" I didn't think there were many things that could be weirder than what I just told him.

"I once met a demon who was nice." I understood now.

"Oh, Batreaux. Well he isn't that weird, just misunderstood." I say laughing a little and Keet joins in.

I get up and stretch; walking to the edge and looking out, smiling. It really was beautiful in Skyloft. Keet stands next to me and looks out over the area.

"FOUND YOU!" Someone yells from behind us and I jump loosing my footing and falling off the island completely.


	5. Sunsets and Songs

**Alright! Hi everybody! How are you on this fine Monday? Haha, so here's another chapter. And don't worry, it gets more interesting. I have it all planned out :3 And let me say, I am actually very proud of myself for being so committed to this haha! Although, tomorrow I have an orchestra concert, BUT I don't have school on Thursday! You know what that means? I am at least going to post two to make up for lost time. WOO! I'm trying so hard to do so many things! I have to start making my costumes for NDK, I might be in a musical this year, and I get a party on Friday for the concert I'm doing tomorrow night! Is that revelant? Hell NO! Anway I don't own anything except my OC Heather. And blah blah blah. Onto the story!**

* * *

Everything slows down around me as I reach out in front of me; as if to grab something that wasn't there. Keet looks shocked that I fell off and it takes a few seconds to get his senses together; reaching out to catch my arm but it was a little to late and I kept falling to my dismay.

"KEET! HELP!" I scream terrified, not wanting to fall any further. Keet seems to finally get out of his trance as he hears my scream and jumps off the island trying to propel towards me. I was falling with my back to the cloud, much as I was earlier that day and a bubble of hysteria escapes my throat. 'Well, if I die today, it's going to be quite ironic.' I squeeze my eyes shut not fully aware that Keet was trying to help me; I continue falling. I don't think I even told him my name, and he never bothered to ask. Then a pair of arms wraps around me and I open my eyes to find Keet smiling down at me, and then whistling for his bird.

"I couldn't let you die on me, after all, I don't even know you're name stranger." He smiles jokingly and his bird appears below us. Keet keeps one arm around me and uses the other to latch on to his bird's collar. To say it was difficult to mount his bird in the air while making sure not to drop me was hard is an understatement. Keet had to maneuver himself just right so he would land first and then he would catch me. I was pretty sure at one point we were both going to die despite his efforts, and that never happened; which was lucky on our part.

The seeker that found us met up with us on a rock where we landed to get our bearings. And me coming back to my senses once we landed sent a glare his way; jokingly of course, but I doubt he knew that.

"I'm soooorrrryy! I didn't think you would fall off the rock! And besides, it shouldn't have been a big deal; don't you trust your loftwing? Why did you go and danger both yours, and Keet's lives?" I rolled my eyes then walked up to him and narrowed my eyes.

"One; no loftwing. Two; I'm not the one who snuck up on people while they were near the edge of a rock." He winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "And three; shouldn't I be the one lecturing you?" I ask playfully and nudging his arm lightly, I then turn to Keet. "Thank you oh mighty one." I said jokingly and gave a curtsy to him and he only laughed at me while the seeker had to deal with his face being red. I looked at both of them then face palmed.

"You guys don't even know my name, and one of you almost killed me while the other saved me!" I smile sheepishly. "I'm Heather! And please don't say any cliché crap about my name being weird. I know." I emphasize 'know' just to make it obvious. The other two exchange glances and start laughing. The seeker extends a hand.

"My name is Parrow. It's nice to make your acquaintance Heather." I smile proudly then remember something.

"Parrow… Don't you have a sister name Orielle?" He nods.

"Have you met her?" He asks me tilting his head and I widen my eyes looking at the clouds.

"Yeah… you could say that… Although, I doubt she'll know who I am. Anywho!" I quickly change the subject as I notice it was getting late. "We should probably head back yeah?" I look at the duo and they nod in agreement not noticing my strange behavior and I sigh in relief. Parrow takes off and I go over to Keet waiting to go when I actual notice the sun setting and the bright colors it reflected off the clouds making the sky a pinkish color.

"Oh wow…" I say and Keet looks at the sun set next to me and I see him smiling in the corner of my eye.

"It never ceases to amaze me, but didn't it show this… in the 'game'?" He asks and I can tell he's still trying to grasp the concept. I shake my head and look at him.

"No… It… doesn't let you see this. You have to sleep for it to become night and day… it never shows sunrise or sunset." I say choosing my words carefully then I clap my hands together.

"Alright! We have to get back before night fall so lets go!" I say cheerfully and he nods jumping off. I wait a few seconds then jump off after him; and for the third time that day, he catches me. Yes, it was a very long day indeed, but it was also an interesting day. And I start to sing Beautiful Day by Michael Buble. It just seemed to fit the setting, and honestly? I really don't care who hears my singing, they can all go screw themselves if they don't like it. Keet only laughs at my silliness of singing a weird song, well to him it was weird and I widen my eyes knowing exatly which song I would sing when I met Ghirahim; smiling evilly as I was to meet him, not tomorrow but the next day. And let me tell you, it was going to be fun.

* * *

**Hi again! I forgot to mention, I'm sorry it's taking so long for it to get to the part below the clouds if you were worried, but fear not! It shall be soon! If you weren't... Well then don't worry about it. ^-^**

**I wonder what you think Ghirahim's song will be? Hmm. XD And the OC I might add later on... ^-^ She's going to be so amazing! Just you wait! Just you wait and see! Haha! You should be able to foreshadow it from what I said in a previous chapter. Any! I'll leave you to your thoughts, and I might update again tonight just because I can't wait to put the fighting scene with Ghirahim into this! Leave a review for what you think the song will be... or anything really. I love having conversations with you guys!**


	6. Sleeping Arrangments

**Hi everyone! I actually got to update today! Whoop whoop! My concert was amazing if anybody cares, and the drama reenacted 'Who's on First' If anybody knows what that is. You should look it up. The original one was from the 1930's. Anywho my little dolls, on with the story! Enjoy! *bows and scoots backward still bowing out of the way as a curtain rises and actors come on stage* **

* * *

I jump off Keet's bird as I land and stumble a bit then gaining my composure. I sweep my bangs out of my face then run my fingers through my little longer than shoulder length, light brown hair. I was exhausted. I almost fell to my death, I yelled at Groose, found Keet and started playing Hide and Go Seek, almost fell to my death again, laughed my ass off at a few jokes, and watched a pretty sunset that one rarely sees. All and all, it was a pretty good day. I look to my left to see Zelda and Link talking and I walk up to them throwing myself between them and throwing my arms around their shoulders.

"There you are! I've been looking for you! Well… I was for five minutes earlier today then started playing a game… But enough about me; what have you guys been doing, this whole time?" I say. To say I was a cock block was an understatement. I also specialize in making awkward situations more awkward, and embarrassing the _hell_ out of my mom. What can I say? She can't embarrass me even when she doesn't try.

Zelda answered as they looked at me surprised. "We went to the academy then went on a stroll to figure… things out." I knew what she meant.

"Oh… well while you guys were out taking a romantic walk," Zelda and Link's face turned a bit red and Link was about to say something, but I continued before he could. "I almost died… again. What is with me and falling to my almost death lately?" I question.

"Maybe it's because you're about to get a loftwing! And the goddess is preparing you for falling!" Link said sarcastically.

"Link…" I face palmed. "It was a rhetorical question." I roll my eyes and step away from the duo. "By the way… it looks like I'm gonna be staying over night. So… is it possible if I could bunk with one of you?" I question using my puppy dog eyes. Link only rolls his eyes looking at me.

"Girls aren't allowed in boys' dorms, you should know that." Zelda says looking at me with a stern look.

I scan her up and down with an attitude. I then point my index finger of my right hand up and move it in a circular motion while saying, "Well _excuuuse_ me princess." Link looks at me and starts laughing trying to stifle his laugh as Zelda looks at him disapprovingly.

"Hey, that actually sounds amazing! Can I use that?" He asks seriously and I only grin at him.

"Well it is yours to begin with… so of course!" I say cheekily and he becomes confused and I only shrugged it off and looked at Zelda. "Sorry." I say sheepishly and she only shrugs.

"Well, I guess you could stay in my room, on one condition." I nod at her.

"Anything." I say happily.

"You have to sleep on the floor." She states crossing her arms as if saying it was final.

"Hey, as long as I get a blanket and a pillow, I'm perfectly fine with that!" She smiles at me and I smile back. I love this world.

"No fair! A slumber party and I'm not invited to start a pillow fight?!" Link says dramatically. Zelda and I look at each other then get into a fit of giggles.

"We could bring it out into the hallway and you could join then." I say jokingly. The duo look at me, and Link starts laughing, as Zelda hasn't stopped. I grin at them and hold out my arms for them to take. "Shall we?"

Link looks at me weirdly but Zelda gets the hint and she takes my arm. I harrumph at Link and start skipping away with Zelda as I start singing we're off to see the wizard. Zelda only giggles at the weird song and Link jogs to catch up to us.

"W-wait! Don't leave me behind!" He whines as he catches up and I stop skipping along with Zelda. I yawn.

"Whelp time for bed!" I exclaim as we reach the academy. Link walks us to Zelda's door and I say goodbye and walk in. Zelda stays out there with Link; chatting away.

I poke my head out. "Gosh! You're as bad as my mom. Will you already kiss or something and say goodnight!" The both look at me with bright red faces; Zelda the first one to speak up right away.

"Heather! I-it's n-not" I interrupt her.

"Whatever. But I'm tiiired and I don't know where the blankets are. Pleeeaaassee hurry up so I can sleep!"

"Oh gosh, you're almost as bad as Link!" I shake my head in protest at Zelda.

"No. I'm worse." I simply reply and duck my head back into the room. The two look at each other and just shake their heads and bid each other farewell. Zelda comes back into the room and shuts the door behind her.

"Sooo, when you gonna tell him?" I ask yawning as she gets the blankets down.

"Tell him what?" Assuming I was talking about Link.

"That you like him of course! It's quite obvious! Here, and in the game." I reply and she looks at me setting the blankets down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She says coyly.

I roll my eyes and set up my makeshift of a bed as she retrieves a pillow. "Yes you do. OOH! You should tell him tomorrow!" I say fangirling. "You know! When he wins!" I say squirming in my seat. She looks at me with a thoughtful face then throws the pillow at me.

"Go to sleep." She says giggling as I sigh and hang my head.

"Yes mom." I look at her and smile setting my pillow down, then placing my head on it. "Good… goodnight." I say with a yawn. "And sweet dreams." I smile at her.

"You too." She replies and I fall asleep.

**A good way to end this chapter. Till we meet again Lovelies! And I want to thank cupcakepride101 with helping me out with a... let's call it a predicament. Now I haven't been able to sleep the past two nights, so toodaloo my awesome puppets! Imeanwhut? .**


	7. Finally Punching Groose

**Hello again Lovelies! 10 minutes into Thursday... I'm sooorry. I was busy! And this is the longest chapter yet! So a thing about temples, I'm only going to write out bits and parts of them, because I want the temple down in one chapter. The boss is always going to be more detailed though. And maybe the mini boss. I dunno. Anywho! Sword Art Online is amazing! But I think they put Kurito and Asuna together to fast. *sigh* But I guess that's what's going to make the plot better? I dunno. Anyway, I'll post a chapter after I wake up sometime tomorrow. So enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up and stretch; yawning all the same. I look to where Zelda's bed was completely made and empty and I frown. I stand up and make my way to here mirror and find a note placed on it. The note said: Heather, once you get up; get dressed and meet me in the cafeteria. ~Zelda

I rub my eyes and take down the note. As I scan over it I lazily pull a brush through my hair and look in the mirror. My hazel eyes staring back at me. I notice they're a little darker than usual and I sigh. I was so tired.

I find a change of clothes Zelda lied out for me and I suddenly felt so grateful towards the blonde as it so happened, she picked out my favorite color. I change into a light green dress with long sleeves that ends at my knees, white leggings, boots and a belt. I take the bag off of the dress I was wearing the previous day and set my hat on my head. I look in the mirror and gasp as the hat had changed to the color of the dress and I take it off my head and look at it. I've said it before and I'll say it again, this world is amazing!

I walk out of the room and down to the cafeteria to find her in the middle of taking a bite out of her bagel. I plop down opposite her and see her still wearing the clothes she was the previous day.

"Oi! Why aren't you wearing your goddess outfit yet?" And she looks up at me surprised.

"I uh… I was gonna change later…" I roll my eyes then smirk.

"So Link would be the first to see it, huh?" She only blushes as a response and I get my answer. "You guys are going to make such cute babies!" She swats at me with the hand free of a bagel. "Well, it's true!" I yell in defense as I try to defend myself.

"Will you be quiet? It's not like that!" She whisper yells to me, her face turning redder by the second.

"That's not what the red on your face is telling me." I raise an eyebrow and smirk at her as she puts her head in her hands.

"Whatever." She mumbles, clearly embarrassed. I grab a bagel and take a bite out of it.

"Mmmm, food; one of the best things in the world. Other than sleep of course." Zelda peeks her head out only to roll her eyes at me. After we finished eating I told her to get ready because I already knew what she would be wearing. She grimaces and hangs her head dragging her feet to her room to get ready. I only sigh and get up to explore.

I start walking; not really paying attention to where I'm going as I start to think. Today was the wing ceremony. Today was the day Link got his bird stolen by Groose. Today IS the day I'm going to punch his face in. I'm not forgiving him until he actually starts changing. Tonight was the night I got to meet Fi… Yay. I think sarcastically.

"There's a 99.99% chance that I will think her annoying." I accidentally say out loud. I quickly look around to make sure nobody was around to hear me and luckily nobody was. I look in front of me, and find myself under the goddess statue once again. I hear footsteps on a wooden object; to light to be a guy, and it sounded like Zelda's. I look around for a place to hide before I dive behind a bush. I hear Zelda start playing the harp and singing before stopping; probably because she was giving her loftwing the note. She then continued and stopped again. Link was here by the sounds of the conversation.

"How do I look?" She asks.

"Uh… Great!" Link replies. Oh young love. I smile to myself and tune out the conversation until I hear the word practice and Link being pushed past me by Zelda, and a chuckling Gaepora following behind. Shit, shit, shit, shit! My cover was going to be blown! Link gets pushed off per usual, and gets saved by Zelda. She mutters her apologies and all the while I'm trying to make a clean get away. SNAP… Silence.

"Heather?! You were hear this whole time?!" Zelda asked shocked. I rub the back of my neck and then get a good idea.

"I do not know what you mean." I say in a mystified voice and moving my fingers around mysteriously. "I was never here." I say then turn around and run off going towards the plaza. No way in HELL, am I not punching him for this. I find Groose and his lackeys by the light tower and I almost go up to them if it wasn't for Link who was holding my shoulder.

"Damn, you followed me."

"Couldn't let you have all the excitement now could I?" He says smiling at me then walking forward and I follow. Groose admits to us unknowingly and stands up, turns around, acts shocked, gets cocky and denies it none the less. I finally snapped.

"Who. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Messing. With?" I say jabbing him in the chest with my finger.

"Why do you always have girls stand up for you? It's not manly at all. What is she going to escort you to the bathroom too?"

"THAT'S IT!" I swing my fist back and launch it forward as it hits him squarely in the jaw. He lands on his ass and looks at me shocked and I smirk and I see the mark I made on him.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." I hear Zelda say and I look at her and Link wincing, and I know for a fact, they are happy they are not Groose. I only shrug.

"Yeah, but I didn't want him to go into the whole, Zelda loves me and we're gonna live happily ever after phase. Nope, I've heard it enough times to count. Damn them making me start from the beginning each time!" They look at me strangely and I only wave it away.

"Alright Link, you come with me. Zelda, you know what to do." I say as I grab Link's arm, making sure I don't grab his hand, and stomp over to the sparring hall for a sword; leaving a confused Crawlin and Stritch, a Zelda who is going to other way, and a stunned to silence Groose, still on his ass.

**Heather looks like a pretty good bad ass huh? Just wait until chapter nine and ten. It gets more... interesting XD And don't you dare forget the meeting with Ghirahim is going to be epic! Well, toodaloo for now! Have a wonderfully amazing day/night!**


	8. Wing Ceremony

**Whelp! I posted again Lovelies! How do you like the story so far? I might be able to post again later but I don't know. I also was very tempted to put no can do baby doll with Eagus but... No. Haha, well enjoy and as always, have a good and wonderful day/night! Oh! Wait! I haven't given you a muffin in a while so here! Muffin!**

* * *

We get to the sparring hall and Link gets two training swords out, one for each of us. I walk up to the sparring master and beg him to let us use the swords outside.

"Pleeeeaaasssee! We only need it for like an hour or two!"

"No can do, maybe Link, but not you. You don't look like you have any talent in the art of the sword much less combat." He says matter of factly and I can hear Link snickering behind me.

"You don't know that! I could be _totally_ badass and you wouldn't even consider letting me show you because I'm a girl! Is that it?!" I yell at him outraged and he puts his hands up and defense.

"Now now, that's not it at all."

"Can't you just cut me some slack? Link's loftwing needs to be found!" I continue yelling at him being the impatient person I am.

"How bout what? I will let you take the sword for a couple of hour… if you can win against fighting me." He says with a grin that looks more like a smirk.

"That's all? Okay! Let's do this! Link, give me a sword!" I turn around and Link tosses me a sword.

"Are you sure about this Heather?" He asks me with a worried face and I nod at him. I turn back to face Eagus and back up a couple of steps; getting into my fighting stance. He does the same and I exhale.

"Alright! Begin!" He yells and lunges towards me raising the sword above him and slashing down. I jump to the side and stay composed. I wont lose and that means waiting for the opportunity to strike.

The fight goes like that for a few minutes, him lunging at me and me jumping to the side.

"Well, if you're going to keep running away, what is the point of a sword?" He asks lunging at me again and I smirk as I see an opening. I bring my sword up to meet his and kick him in his stomach making him fly back.

"One must know restraint before attacking. I was analyzing your skills before I made my move. That is a key point to fighting in any situation." I smiled and held out a hand to him, helping him up. He smiles at me.

"You sure do know a lot about fighting. Sure, I'll let you take the sword." I sheath the sword and clap my hands together jumping up and down.

"Yay!" I laugh and look at Link and turn him around.

"Alright! Time to go find your bird Link!" I say to him while pushing him out the door.

"Okay! Okay! Stop pushing!" I get into step beside him.

"He's by the waterfall so lets go so you can participate in the race today!" I start running ahead of him and he starts running to catch up as we make our way over to the waterfall. Together we chop down the trees and enter.

"So Link… I was always wondering this… Why do you let Groose pick on you?" I ask him as I defeat a blob and pick up the item it drops. He looks at me.

"I… I don't know. I guess it's because I don't want to cause more problems for myself… Does that make sense?" I sigh and roll my eyes.

"You're just to nice to say anything aren't you?" I say. "Although… You're gonna have more problems than you realize…" I mumble and he looks at me.

"Did you say something?" He asks me.

"No, no, not at all. Don't worry about it." I say smiling to him reassuringly.

After we fight a few more Keese and blob thingies, I just can't seem to remember their names; we see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Come on! We're almost there!" I practically run to the opening. "Oh! The fresh air! It's amazing!" I say spinning in a circle and laughing. Zelda comes out of nowhere and drops next to Link and I stare at them with a smirk and Zelda rolls her eyes.

"Come on Link! Your bird is that a way!" I say skipping over to where he was locked up and squawking and I stop as Link and Zelda rush past me. I only stare at the crimson bird my smile fading as I see how miserable it is. Link cuts down the ropes and the bird walks up to its owner finally free and nuzzling up to him. I walk towards him slowly and hold my hand out so I can pet him. He steps away from Link and towards me stretching his neck out and rubbing his head into my head. I smile and get an idea.

"Here ya go!" I say as I feed the bird an apple I found on a tree. It happily eats it then flies away. "Well Link, go win." I say and he nods as the duo walks up to the platform.

"Who's that?" Zelda whispers looking at the ground behind her and I mentally want to bang my head into the cave wall.

"Zelda…" I say with a warning voice and she looks at me.

"Am… I missing something?" Link asks confused and Zelda looks at him.

"It's nothing, I was just hearing things. I must've been reading about the surface to long last night." She says dismissively. Link looks at her but decides to let it go then looking at me.

"You coming Heather?" I shake my head and he looks at me confused.

"No bird. Remember?" He widens his eyes then nods.

"Okay… Zelda or I could give you a lift you know." I shake my head.

"Nah, you gotta hurry to the ceremony. I'll meet you guys there." I say and head back into the cave. Once I get to the end I see Link and the others running off the platform and I sigh. How the _hell_ am I supposed to travel if I need to inconvenience the others? Oh well, I won't be here for very much longer. I get to see the forest soon! Yes! And I get to make fun of a certain someone. This is going to be _amazing!_

I finally get to the goddess and see that Link won. Zelda dove off the platform and Link caught her making there way to the top. I stay out of the way and Link gets pushed off landing in the center and Zelda flying down on her loftwing laughing at him.

"Geez Zelda! You gotta stop pushing me off tall ledges!" He says jokingly to her.

"Oh shush! You know you had fun!" She says back to him and he only smiles. "So, you want to go for a fly? You know, as like a victory lap." She smiles back at him and he nods. They go to the platform and dive off before I stupidly realize what was going to happen next.

"Oh crap! No! Don't go!" I yell running to the edge of the platform finding them already flying away. I look around helplessly but no one was in sight. Well here goes a stupid risk. I think and back up a bit and taking a running start off the platform. Hey, if I need them, the knights will catch me… right?

I whistle the best I can and wait for something to happen.

"Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have- Oof!" I proclaim as I see a golden bronze set of feathers under me and I can't help but grinning. It also had black feathers instead of white.

"Alright! Let's go!" I steer it the best I can towards the duo and see the tornado start to stir up.

"Noo!" The bird speeds up and the two of them finally notice the tornado and start trying to get out of it. I catch up and Zelda holds her hand out to Link who tries to grab it. He does, and then gets blasted away. I grab onto the still out reached hand of Zelda and she seems to be surprised but grips my hand nonetheless.

"Zelda! Hang on!" I exclaim as her grip starts to slip. She gets ripped off her bird, and away from my grip. "NO! ZELDA!" I try diving after her but the bird refuses to put me in danger and the tornado disappears. Damn… I sigh. It was supposed to happen but I still can't help but feel guilty. I pat the bird.

"Thanks for your help. Let's go back to Skyloft."


	9. Nori

**GAH! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! *sweat drops* My brother stole the computer for... reasons... Nah I'm totally kidding. He was watching Naruto. 22 and still watches anime... I'm so proud! XD Anyway. Another chapter here and done. And another day I slowly become British. *Sigh* That's fine with me! Oh! And you will be meeting an Oc today... night... Anywho, thank you cupcakepride101. She really did help with the making of the Oc... more than I care to admit XD It is all her idea of how she looks and acts. NOW GO AND READ. Hahaha, and review. Here's a muffin!**

* * *

I stand outside trying to figure out where in this world the loftwing lounging before me cam from. I mean, I wished for a bird to catch me so I could attempt to save Zelda, but it was following me around now. Even when it was flying, I could practically sense it nearby. I sigh and pet the bird that looked so different from the rest. I wonder though… could it really be mine?

I braid my hair to the right side; tying it off at the end while continuing my thoughts. It's too much to hope for, that's for sure, but I still can't help but wonder.

"Look who it is, and dear old me, she got a bird! That's nice; the bird matches her personality exactly; a weird bird, and a weird girl. How are they ever going to fit in?" I turn around at that voice to see a person's head connected to a stupid red pompadour.

"Groose, you got your ass handed to you by me; what's more? I'm a girl." I retort scoffing at him. "Would you rather go through the humiliation again? I'm pretty sure since I'm half your size it would make matters worse for a second round."

His face got red obviously angry with me then he calms down. "I heard it was you and your birds fault Zelda fell, from what I heard you had her grip only to fail at the only thing you were put to do." He says slyly. He really wanted to get punched.

"For your information, I risked my life to save hers, much more than what you did. Shouldn't you be moping around in your room about how your loss anyhow? Or perhaps the fact that Zelda isn't on Sklyloft anymore giving you more than a negative chance of wooing her?" That wiped the grin off his face.

"Now if you don't mind, would you please figure out how to be a proper gentleman instead of bullying everybody just because you didn't get enough attention today." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the bird and fed it an apple. Geez, loftwings really liked apples.

I heard Groose let out an angry breath not being able to think of a good come back… or so I thought.

"Why are Zelda and you going after Link? I thought you were her friend?" I sigh and turn back around seeing him smirk at me.

"Now listen here bub." I stand directly in front of him and shove a finger in his chest. "Link and I are friends! That's it! I would never betray Zelda like that! And believe it or not," I cross my arms and take a step away from him. "She was going to tell him today before…" I trailed off. "And!" He didn't seem like he was listening so I grabbed his chin and forced his head to look at me while I glared at him, being serious for once. "The two of them are going to make extraordinary babies. If you do so much as try to mess it up…" I grinned innocently. "I will make your balls into a soup and make you eat it for breakfast one morning. Kay?" He widened his eyes at me and I let his chin go. I turn around and pat my bird once more; it flying off. I then raised my hand as if saying bye to a stunned to silent Groose. "Don't mess this up!" I walked calmly inside the academy as it had also gotten dark and went straight to Link's room to hear muffled voices by the door. I wait outside knowing their talk was going to end soon.

Gaepora walks out and looks at me before with a sad smile before continuing on.

"I'm sorry." He stops and turns to look at me and shakes his head.

"It's not your fault." He continues up the stairs.

I lean against the wall by Link's door and look down closing my eyes and sighing with my arms crossed. "Yeah, but I still feel responsible…" I sigh again and uncross my arms pushing myself off the wall and coming face to face with Fi. I blink then realize our noses are almost touching and I take a step back holding in a scream as Link comes out from his room spotting me with a confused look. He looks to where I was staring horror stricken at and tilts his head in confusion. She backs up a little and waits for Link to follow. I get my bearings and follow after Link and Fi. Once we get to the gap jumping I pale and try not to look down jumping with all my might so I don't fall and grab onto the first set of vines, doing the same to the second. Honestly? How did he do it without shitting his pants? Figuratively people! We get to the goddess and Link was slightly confused as where the girl went. I pushed him forward rolling my eyes and the secret door disappears revealing a hidden room.

"Well now. Don't give me that look. I knew it would disappear before you collided with it." Link was in fact glaring at me; he rolled his eyes and continued down. Me following him much to his dismay and he came in front of a sword… or should I say swords and I sat there shocked. I looked at Fi who was looking at Link, who was looking at the swords, which was lodged into the ground.

Fi goes on her whole schpill and I tune her out. I also very much disliked this part in the game after the first time I had to go through it.

After she was done I voiced the question that had been bothering me since I saw two swords. "Fi?" She looks at me and I continue even though her face was showing no emotion. "Why are there two swords? Link is only supposed to have one…"

"There is an 84% chance that the sword is for you as you will be assisting my master. There is also a 62% chance that it is also for my master." My eye twitches already getting annoyed. A figure pops into the room from the sword yawning. This figure happened to be a girl who looked about 16, my age, with brown hair that was in pigtails, her hair going down to her shoulders while it was slightly curled, with bright green ribbons in her pigtails at the top, she also had piercing green eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top with a black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans that faded into light blue with gray boots that match mine. She looked at us in turn obviously trying to figure out what to do. She then spotted me last; with a shy expression she floated down to the ground. She was slightly nervous approaching me and she kept her head towards the ground.

"H-hi… I'm Nori… And despite what she says, I'm not Link's sword." The now announced Nori proclaimed. "I'm yours." She then got down on one knee and bowed. "Master." I looked at Nori surprised and kneeled down in front of her with a smile.

"Nori huh? You're so adorable!" I yell out all of a sudden and she jerked her head up in surprise and I practically glomped her. "You. Are. The. Cutest. Thing. In. The. World!" I proclaim and help her up. She being slightly confused looks up at me questioningly.

"Master?" I wave it away.

"The name is Heather. You can call me that okay?" I say smiling down at the sweet girl as I hear Fi speak.

"There is a 90% chance that Nori will not listen to her, Master."

"But… master…" I look at Nori with my jaw set. "It is what the goddess herself told me to call the one who is to aid the hero… which is you." I puffed out my cheeks.

"So, I'm a side kick huh? Oh well! No harm done! But seriously, if you want, call me Heather. I wont force it on you." She nods in understanding and I glomp her again. "So! Cute!" I looked over at Link who sweat dropped. I was going to have so much fun with Nori!

I looked over to the swords and back at Nori, then to Link, then to Fi and I sighed.

"Link, we have to get the swords out." I got up, helping Nori up and walking over to Nori's sword as Link goes over to Fi's. I pull mine out effortlessly and find Link did the same. We look at each other and grin. Fi and Nori's voices break the silence that was creeping towards us.

"Raise it skyward and unleash the power at that pedestal." I sigh. Link and I stand side-by-side raising our swords and charging it up. We release the energy like the guides had instructed us. The pedestal raised up revealing a secret compartment. I sighed, as I already knew this was going to happen and practically skipped over to Nori.

"Alright, we're going to be on this adventure together for a while so I need to know, what are you're likes, dislikes, crushes," that made her blush, "you know! Anything a best friend should know!" She looked at me curiously.

"Master Heather… what's a 'best friend'?" She tilted her head and she almost had to endear another glomping attack before.


	10. For Narnia!

**Hello Lovelies! I'm updating again! Thank you all who reviewed and such, I believe we get to meet the transvestite prostitute that prefers to be called Ghirahim in the chapter after next. I'm gonna have so much fun writing that scene. Anywho, I have finals this week, *insert face desk here* And I was thinking of starting a Black Butler fanfic, BUUUT I don't know. I'm already turning British, and I have no clue how you people would react if I put Heather in that story either *le sigh* Oh well. :D But anywho, I'm gonna eat now. Enjoy this chapter, and next chapter is going to be amazing! Heh heh, you have no idea what's coming.**

* * *

Gaepora was talking to Link, telling him about the room and such; while the sword spirit named Nori distracted me.

"Alright Nori, tell me…" I lowered my voice, "you don't do statistics and such right? I'm getting quite annoyed by Fi already. And Link will sooner or later." She starts to giggle and shakes her head.

"Nope! I just tell you the best tactics for a fight, and sometimes, if you're lucky, I can join the fight. Although I'm not allowed to do it often as it tires me out." I nod in understanding.

"Okay, now, time to ask the personal stuff." She widens her eyes at me and blushes as I continue. "Dislikes?"

"Cloudy and dark weather, the colors yellow, orange, and purple, bitter food, medicine, and… sleeping." I widen my eyes at her.

"You… dislike… sleeping?! What?!" I nearly fainted at the spot but as I was about to fall Nori caught me and set me upright; fanning my face.

"MASTER!" I waved her worry off and took a deep breath.

"Nevermind. Everybody has their own opinions…" I lowered my voice mumbling, "Even if it is upsurd." I shake my head and smile at her when Link's cough interrupts what I was going to say.

"Yes, oh mighty hero?" I say sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at me. This whole destiny trip is going to be amazing. I heard Nori giggle and smiled at her.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat. We have to prepare for our trip tomorrow." He says and I almost fangirl. Wait, almost? No, I did fangirl.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to meet the kikwis and the big kikwi and the cross dressing prostitute tomorrow! YAY!" I jump up and down in excitement.

"Seriously? How old are you Heather? And… did you say cross dressing… prostitute?" He tilts his head adorably and I widen my eyes then glomp him.

"What is with everybody being so adorable today? And I did in fact say cross dressing prostitute. A prostitute is…" I look over at Nori who looked confused as well, then over to Fi whose expression didn't change. "Still more emotion than a magikarp I'll give you that…" I mumbled then got off Link. "Nevermind! You don't need to know! Seeing as Nori doesn't even know, and Fi… Is Fi, I don't want to embarrass you." I state and walk over to Nori. "Alright hun, I have to go to sleep for tomorrow kay? Think you can wait till then?" She merely nods and disappears into the sword, Fi doing the same.

I walk with Link back to the academy and joke around with him trying to keep his mind off Zelda and do it successfully. I bid him goodnight and go to Zelda's room. I look at her material she used for Links sailcloth and think for a moment before getting to work. After I finished; it took like an hour; I admire my work then put it my bag and lay down on her bed. I hope she doesn't mind…

I wake up yawning and stretching my arms out only to notice the sun was just rising over the horizon.

"Gosh dangit, why can't I sleep in here?" I grumble to myself and swing my legs over onto the floor and get up. I hear Nori giggle from the bed and I smile; and I walk over to the mirror. I run a brush through my hair and decide to keep it down today.

I start to walk out of the room glancing at Nori. "Coming Nori?" I question and she hops off the bed, catching up to me. I walk into the cafeteria and plop down grabbing a bagel and taking a bite out of it before spotting a chocolate muffin and reaching for it.

"Success!" I say giddily and put it in my pouch. I swear, I can fit a grown man in there. Not that… I would… want to… I shudder at the thought and jump up.

"Time to wake Link up! The sooner we leave the better!" I bite into my bagel and skip over to where his door is; Nori was inside the sword saying something about being nervous. I get to his door and knock on it lightly; I hear a groan and shifting but not a noise after that. I sighed.

"No more Miss Nice Girl for you then." I try opening his door but it was locked and I smirk. This made it more fun. I back up a step and literally kick the door open. I then walked calmly in and tore the blankets off the person shifting in the bed.

"Nnn…" He looked up at me sleepily. "What're you 'oing?" He questions sleepily looking for his blankets.

"Up and at em Link! It's time to go save your girlfriend!" I smirk as a blush settles in.

"She's not my girlfriend! And all right already. Just give me my blankets." I shook my head and shoved him out of his own bed. He landed on the ground with a 'thud' and I laughed at him and he sat up looking bewildered.

"Come on Link! We have to goooo! I wanna see the cross dressing perverted prostitute!" He looked at me confused again.

"What is a prostitute?!" He yells the question at me. I only smile and grab his feet, dragging him out of his room.

"Not telling~!" I sang out laughing. He can either ask Fi, or Impa, either way. He was going to have a hard time getting an answer out of me.

He groaned and gave up his struggle as I dragged him all the way to the door. "What about breakfast?" He asks incredulously. I only smile at him; letting him go and handing him an apple.

"There ya go you big baby. Now… TO THE BIZARRE!" I say giddily and helped Link up, skipping to the tent like structure. Link groaned and ran to catch up with me. We get to the bizarre and I sit down near the kitchen area waiting for him to finish getting the supplies he needed. Nori pops out and sits opposite of me.

"Master?" I look at her and nod for her to continue. "I was thinking, would it be okay with you if…" She looked away shy as ever.

"If what Nori?" She looked at me with a blush on her face.

"If I could call you M'lady or something like that?" She said in a rushed voice. "Of course, I don't want to bother you, if you don't like that title and all…" She trailed off looking at the table like it was her lifeline.

"Nori… I said you could call me whatever you liked. Although, I much prefer you just call me Heather…" I mumble the last part then smile at her. "So, it's up to you."

She nods. "Thank you… I believe Link is done so I shall return to the sword." She disappeared and I sighed. That girl was going to get killed by one of my glomps some day. I smile as Link makes his way over towards me clearly ready to go.

"Potion?" He nods. "Shield?" Again, he nods. "Peatrice's love letter?" He nods then stops.

"What?" Link asks, raising his eyebrows.

I snicker. "Nothing poor child. Nothing." I laugh as I get up and exit the bizarre.

"First you don't tell me what a prostitute is, and now you won't explain!" He rants and I only smile in response. I then take out my sword raising it up as I run off the platform.

"FOR NARNIA!" I yell then laugh and put my sword away whistling for my bird. Link does the same… well the calling for his bird part, he was too cool for Narnia I suppose. We make our way over to the green column of light. I look at him and nod getting as low to the clouds and jumping off my loftwing.

"I get to meet a prostitute, I get to meet a prostitute~!" I sing over the rush of the wind; smiling.


	11. Sealed Grounds and an Old Lady

**Hey lovelies! Another chapter is up! Again, sorry for not posting yesterday like usual BUT finals are this week and I had a little case of writers block. Anywho! Here's the next chapter and fair warning. SPOILER ALERT! It reveals who the old lady is and yeah! Have fun with that! Enjoy!**

* * *

I fall through the clouds and see the massive forest below me.

"Wow…" I say looking at the ground below. I fall for a little longer before taking out my newly made sailcloth; hoping it works. Of course, when worse comes to worse, I'll probably splat on the ground and make a nice mess for someone to clean up. Way to think on the bright side Heather, mentally scolding myself. I get closer to the ground and decide to use it; it actually working to my liking; helped me float to the ground graciously. I land a ways away from Link, and see he's on the other side of the deku babas. As he sees me he starts making his way towards me and I mentally face palm. Idiot, He needs to watch where he's going.  
"Link! Watch out!" I yell at him, as he is not paying attention and two of the monsters pop out making Link jump back. I laugh at him seeing how ridiculous he looked and he glares at me before taking care of business. I widen my eyes and then smile as I start to sing.

"Taking care of business… everyday! Taaaking care of business… everyway-" I stop as soon as Link looks at me and I smile awkwardly. "What? It's a good song." I cross my arms and start walking away and Link has to run to catch up to me.

He mumbles, "Weirdo." I turn around to face him with a beaming smile.

"Thank you kind sir! I take what I do very seriously, and when someone labels me like that it makes my eyes water with tears of happiness!" I say clasping my hands together, holding them to my chest and my eyes sparkling. I look at Link and see his expression like he was meeting a psycho.

"Oh please, don't give me that look. You haven't met…" I look around and lower my voice to a whisper. "Him…" I say in a grimace. I shudder at the thought then gain my composure and start skipping towards the big door with a symbol of an eye looking thing on it. I stop before it and turn around looking at the pit.

"Alright Link!" I exclaim as I turn towards him. I notice this vacant look on his face, so I walk up to him; tapping his shoulder.

"Link… come on… Link…" He finally snaps out of it and looks at me.

"Sorry… Distracted." Link says looking down into the pit.

"I know. Anyway! Onward! We must go to the center of the pit of doooom~!" I start laughing at him, as he looks at me weird. "No time to explain~!" I sing and grab his arm; running off the platform and using my sailcloth. Link does the same and we eventually make it to the bottom of the pit. I take out my sword and Nori pops out.

"Hello my wonderful and adorable Nori!" I exclaim almost squeezing her to death.

"Please… put… me down…. Can't… breath…" She says, trying to breath and I let her go and Nori takes in a gulp of air.

"Better?" She nods and I almost attacked her again if Link didn't grab the collar of my dress pulling me back. "Nooo! Let me loooove you!" I yell out, struggling to get out of Link's grip. I finally give up and he lets go. I sigh and look at Link.

"Alright, time to do what you will be doing at the end of the next three temples!" He gets his sword out after looking at me questioningly before rolling his eyes and raising his sword skyward. I raise mine to and we let the energy go at the same time, having the pedestal type thing get rid of the darkness surrounding it. I then start skipping to an air geyser and get a head start as Fi starts talking about the dowsing technique. Nori follows.

"So Nori, how come you haven't tried to explain anything to me like Fi?" I ask as I get blown up. From the air geysers… not an explosion…

"Well, for one, you already know all this stuff if I'm correct you don't need an explanation… also, we don't really need two people with the exact same type of skills, and nothing that I can do has come up yet. In another sense, it's going to be a matter of time before I can use much less explain them." She says keeping up with me.

"I see, that makes so much more sense then what I was thinking." I smile at her.

"Wha… what were you thinking?" I look at her with a creeper smile.

"You sure you wanna know?" She shakes her head blushing and I get to the top platform, laughing at her. I sit at the edge swinging my feet as I wait for Link to catch up.

"I can't wait till I meet the cross dressing prostitute! He's gonna creep Link out then I'm gonna… never miiind~!" I sing as Nori looks at me strangely.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Nori… You just did…" I laugh and nod my head. "I'm kidding, go ahead."

She starts out hesitantly, "…Why aren't you… telling Link what a prostitute is…" She asks looking away and blushing and her voice softening throughout the sentence causing me to lean in closer to hear the rest. I throw my head back laughing and I fall on my back from laughing so hard. I clutch at my sides and wipe a tear coming from my eye.

"That… that… that would ruin the surprise." I say getting up, laughing every so often. She looks at me questioningly but giggles.

"Alright then. It looks like Link caught up to us. So farewell for now." She disappears into the sword and I get up and stretch.

"How's it hangin' hero?" I look at him with my arms raised above my head.

"Hanging? What? How's what hanging?" He asks bewildered and I drop my arms sighing.

"Never mind. Never mind. In we go." I say referring to the door as the symbol disappears. He nods and opens the door. As he is opening it, I burst through the doors running up the steps to Impa and almost glomp her. Keyword. Almost. I fall to the ground trying to glomp what wasn't there as she moved over a bit before I could.

"I-…" I was about to call out her name when she looked at me with a kind smile, but it also said, don't you dare or I will castrate you. Of course, she might not know what castrate meant, but you get the idea. I sit up, looking at my hands clasped in my lap and stay quiet as Link makes his way over to where we are. I look up at him and he merely face palms.

"Awww, I'm rubbing off on you!" Double face palm was the answer I received from him. I decide I would take a little nap until they were down talking. I lied down under the tree that would appear soon and took a nap, just like I said as they were talking. Next thing I know, I was being lightly shaken awake by Link. I yawned and stretched; looking at him while rubbing my eyes.

I jump up. "Lettuce go!"

"Heather, how are you so energetic? And I was waking you up to tell you I had to go. She said you couldn't come with me." I scoffed at him and started yelling.

"What do you _mean_ I can't go with you?! I have yet to meet the cross dressing perverted prostitute and _you_ are going to deprive _me_ of that?! How _dare_ you!" He takes a step back a little scared. "I'm going with you no matter what she says." I finish, crossing my arms.

I hear a sigh and look over to Impa and drop my arms.

"You seem to know much more than you're supposed to. Alright, but if you are killed do not come to haunt me." I grin at her and start skipping to the door she just unlocked.

"Seriously, how she does that is beyond me." I hear Link muttering to himself as he follows me out the door.


	12. I Didn't Know They Came In Green!

**Okay, so there is a line break in the middle of the chapter... Just ignore it please! Oh and I had so many amazing reviews from you people! Thank you sooo much! :D Oh and I had to go Christmas shopping on Wednesday, and then I found out my internet wasn't working, and THEN ... I went to Red Robins on Thursday because it was my friend's birthday soo... SORRY! Anywho! I got the next chapter up so here you go! Fianls are finally over and winter break is here at last! It feels good and I will be uploading more! Woo! Haha, okay! Go read the chapter now!**

* * *

"Liiinnnkkk! They're gonna eat us! Take your sword out already and heeellllppp meeee!" I whine. Trying to fight a plethora of red pigs that can stand on their hind legs and wield a weapon is pretty difficult. Of course, it would be down a lot faster if the _FUCKING GORON WOULD HELP US_! But _noooo_, he doesn't want to get his maps dirty or some shit like that. I sigh and swing my sword in an arc, hitting a bokoplin in the face with the edge.

"Will you guys fucking die already?! I mean seriously!" I yell in frustration as I jump away from an attack and then thrust my sword forward into his stomach. I pull it out and turn to the next one. I take out a dagger from my pouch and throw it into the forehead of one as I block another. I hear Link somewhere behind me fighting and smile a little. At least he's more helpful than that goron over yonder. I grab a bokoplin's wrist and drive me sword through his throat. I yank it out and turn to fight the next one when I realized they were all dead and the bodies left in a puff of smoke.

"Murder would be so easy to get away with in this time." I mutter to myself, picking up my dagger that was left behind. I turn to the goron and smile at him.

"There ya go, try keeping out of trouble next time… kay?" He nods at me then gets a confused look on his face.

"Kay?" He sounds absolutely puzzled.

"Don't worry about it. She probably wont explain it anyway…" He says then mumbles. "Like the prostitute…"

"Did you say something hero?" I snicker and see his face go red. "I told you before. You're not ready yet!"

"When _will_ I be ready then?" He asks frustrated.

I merely shrug my shoulders and look back at the goron who was looking at us strangely. "Sooo, you want to tell us about this here bird statue and why you were surrounded by bokoplins?" I question him and his face lightens up.

"_Damn_… I didn't mean too-" I get interrupted as he goes on his whole schpill about the statues aiding the hero and such and how he was surrounded by the monsters and I mentally scold myself for asking the whole time he was talking. When he finally finishes, Link walks towards the bird statue.

"Wait Link! Don't go-" I stop and deadpan. He was close enough and it started glowing. I groan and fall on the ground dramatically. Link merely looks at me weird.

"_My lord_, will this never end?" I mumble with my hand over my forehead. The goron yelps in excitement and talks about how it will activate all the statues. Then he finally leaves and I sit up sighing.

"You couldn't have waited to go up to the bird till the goron left, could you?" I face palm and get up shaking my head. I dust myself off then stand up straight. "Alright mighty hero, time to meet the cutest thing in this world! Well, I would've said second cutest but the remlits aren't so cute at night." I shrug my shoulders then continue down the path skipping basically. I cross the vine and get to the other side to see more of those red pigs. I sigh and take out my sword, Nori coming out.

"Heather? Are you okay? You look really tired. Maybe you should take a break and let Link handle this one." I wave it off.

"No, no. Link needs help on this journey, it doesn't matter if I'm tired or not becau- _WAIT A MINUTE! YOU CALLED ME HEATHER_!" I pick her up in a hug and swing her in a circle. "_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"_ I put her down on the ground and clap my hands while jumping. "This is _amaaaazzzing_!" I hear a cry of a red pig from right behind me and I throw a dagger at his throat. "You're_ ruining_ this moment. You better run for your lives now." I say all sinister and serious like as I swing my sword and chop them all down in one blow. I see Link edging away from me, probably because I was being as scary as an insane clown with a knife chasing down babies that just learned how to run without stumbling, but of

* * *

course I was chasing down monsters not children. I sigh and smile like a polite person would to a scared child to show I was no threat and he breaths a sigh of relief. I roll my eyes then approach Machi.

"Excuse me, is your name Machi?" I ask quizzically. Machi looks up at me, then to Link and screams.

"AHHH! I didn't know they came in green!" He squeaks and runs away. I sigh and look at Link. "Time for the kikwi hunt." We run after Machi in a last attempt to befriend the poor frightened kikwi.


	13. Skyview Temple

**Christmas is right around the corner so enjoy! And I'll introduce Ghirahim in the next chapter and sing to him so enjoy and my brother is being a meanie and taking the computer. So read and review**

* * *

We were standing in front of the humongous kikwi having found all of them. Damn those things were hard to find, or it was actually a matter of reaching them. I face palm as he miraculously remembered what happened to the blonde one of us. I sigh and wait for Link to get the slingshot so we could be on our way. Link grabs the slingshot and I drag him off.

"Now go find that girl, I'll be rooting for you guys. Kwee hee hee." I look back at Bucha and offer a smile.

"Thanks, and we will." I continue dragging Link with all eagerness towards the building with the great view of the area surrounding it.

"Will you slow down Heather? What makes you so eager all of a sudden? You were basically asking me to carry you while searching for the kikwis!" He questions me. I look at him and narrow my eyes.

"I don't have to explain my actions. The sooner we get there the sooner… Never mind! It won't be a surprise if I spoil it!" I slow down with an eye closing smile and he shudders.

"Whatever you say Heather…" We climb the stairs and get to the vine that was curled up and I sigh.

"How do all these vines curl up on their own?!" I mentally bash my face into the wall next to me. I'm sooo confused!

"Beats me." He shrugs and I point at it.

"Okay then. Work your magic hero." I smile at him as he glares at me. Link sighs defeated and aims his slingshot at the vine and fires; making it drop. He offers for me to get up first and I oblige. I drop onto the ground and Link drops next to me. I look forward; towards the tunnel, and take a step forward. Link walks on ahead of me as I get the sense of being watched and I quickly turn around to see a spread of diamonds floating in the air and disappearing.

"The prostitute spotted us." I whisper and Link looks at me.

"Did you say something Heather?" I merely smile at him and nod.

"Don't worry about it though. It's not important~" I sing and skip ahead of him. I go over my plans when we face him in my head not letting Link know. I didn't know if he was a good actor or not, and it wouldn't be as fun with him knowing. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

After 30 minutes of Link tight rope crossing and me refusing he gets the log down and we stand in front of the temple.

"Well… That was interesting… OH GOSH! HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA GET TO THE BOSS ROOM?!" I yell out and sink to my knees with my head down. "I'll just have to face my fear of falling…"

Link looks at me. "Boss… room? Fear of falling? Heather, are you scared of heights?" I look at him with a confused face and a raised eyebrow.

I start laughing. "No! Ahahaha, how could you… I SAAAIIID fear of FALLING. Hahaha, heights don't faze me. Falling from high places do. I could be in a ten-story hotel on the top floor and not care less… unless the window was open and I could possibly topple out. Anywho! Look!" I exclaim as we approach the steps. Link drops the subject and looks at the temple in awe. I look up at the crystal thing. Should I tell him? I look back at the doors. Naahhh, he'll figure it out eventually. In the meantime, I yawn and lean my back against the temple. "Have fun searching Link. I'ma read, Kay?" I smile and pull out Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. He looks at me strangely before rolling his eyes and walking off. I think he's learned better than to question me. I start reading where Cedric is about to grab the cup with Harry. "NO CEDRIC, DON'T! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" I yell out gripping the book and leaning forward in anticipation.

"Uhm Heather… I hate to tell you to put the book down but in all reality not so much so… put the book down and lets go. The temple is open." I look up and see in fact the temple doors were open. I sigh and put the book away then realize something.

"Spoiler alert! Whoops! Sorry Link! Disregard what I said about Cedric Diggory dieing by the hands of Peter Pettigrew who is reviving Lord Voldemort." I grin at him and he looks questioningly at me. "Oh… never mind. Harry Potter hasn't come out yet." I laugh and walk through the temple doors down the steps. "Alright, once we get into the main room we are gonna split up so we can cover more ground kay?" I tilt my head and give him another eye closing smile. He makes a noise of agreement and complies.  
We get past the eye and the Deku Babas hanging from the ceiling and get to the main room I was talking about. I pointed to the left.

"I REFUSE to go in that room. So, have fun in there kay?" I smile and aim one of my daggers above the door on the right at the crystal thing similar to the one outside. "Oh, and the switch you are looking for is under there." I let the dagger hit the crystal and point under the bridge. "See ya soon buddy." I open the door and walk through pulling out my sword and Nori comes out. "Thank you." I sigh in relief. I always hated this temple because of one thing. Let's see if you can figure that out. I chop down the spider web blocking my path and continue through. Nori sticks beside me like she is unfazed by what is in this room and I am considerably grateful for her keeping me company.

"Hey, Nori." I try keeping myself distracted as I laugh nervously looking around and trying not to get to close to that giant ass thing that hangs from the ceiling.

"Hmm?" She asks.

"A muffin and a piece of cornbread were in an oven. The muffin says, boy it's hot in here, the cornbread looks at the muffin and exclaims, OH MY GOSH! A TALKING MUFFIN!" I start laughing nervously and Nori looks at me; and giggles. "Sorry for the corny joke… no pun intended!" I say in defense as she starts up a giggle storm. I face palm and jump from the ledge avoiding the big spider. I crawl through the little tunnel in the floor and stand up straight; letting out a sigh of relief. At least I'm out of there.

I look up at the crystal and throw a dagger at it making the water level rise. I swim to the vines on the wall and climb up them. I basically run for the exit with Nori floating lazily beside me.

"What are you a ghost?" She giggles at me and winks.

"No silly… well actually… I'm a spirit… so if you consider that a ghost then… yes! Fully and completely!" She giggles again. I sigh and open the door coming out of then room the same time as Link.

"Heeeyy! So how were the creepy ass spiders that lurked in there?" He deadpans and I laugh at him. We continue through the temple me almost running into a spider dangling from the ceiling and Link pulling me out of the way before it landed on me. I kept my eyes glued to the ceiling from that point on and we somehow made it past the mini boss and I refused yet again to go into the gigantic spider chamber; leaving Link to fend for himself. When we had finally gotten to the room with the boss door, Nori came out and assured me with a smile.

"I got this covered." She says and makes a pathway for me to cross after Link had crossed the tight rope. He paled and face planted the ground as I crossed. I smiled at him and he took out the boss key he retrieved a couple minutes ago. He put it in the right way and the door squeaked open all creepy like. Link stepped in and I took a step after him entering the dark place that was soon to be lit up.

"Link… you're about to meet the prostitute." I say grimly, but with a HUGE smile on my face.


	14. Meeting the Prostitute

**So Link apparently finds out what a prostitute is this chapter... or does he really? :D Read and Review, it makes me happy to see all of your reviews. And here's a muffin! Oh and by the way, Happy early Christmas! If I don't get the chance you know?**

* * *

"Look who it is…" I almost squeal as Ghirahim makes his sword disappear. Link looks at me strangely then looks back at the initial threat. I quietly scoot over to the side to be unnoticed. He turns around not noticing me and looks at Link with a smirk.

"I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces." He flips his hair dramatically as he looks at the door Zelda was… or is in. "Not that your life or death has any consequences." I literally almost broke there. I held back my laugh. For him it would have HUGE consequences.

"It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here… Just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours." I almost retorted, if by ours you mean Link and I then yep! You're right 100%. But I kept quiet letting him finish. This was one of my favorite parts in the game. I kept scooting over to the side until I was hidden behind a pillar almost right next to him.

"Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself." It's coming, the moment I've been waiting for. He flips his hair yet again

"I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me-" I interrupt him.

"Prostitute~!" I sang as Link looks at me quizzically and Ghirahim looks towards where the voice came from but I drew back and hid. Not that it was any good now. He looks back at Link.

"Did you just call me a prostitute?" He asks incredulously.

"I don't even know what that is sir… prostitute? And why would you ask that? I didn't hear anything." I almost laugh. I puff out my cheeks keeping in my laugh as Link exchanges his first words with him. I lean my head against the wall and hold my breath to calm down. I can laugh later.

"Oh… uhm… it's Ghirahim. My name is Ghirahim, not prostitute." The now pronounced Ghirahim shakes his head to clear his thoughts and continues his rant. Seriously, how dense can this guy be?

"In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." Yeah right! That's the biggest understatement of the year. Link draws his sword. What. An. Idiot.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy." Ghirahim turns around and spread out his arms like he is gesturing to stuff all around him. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already." He bows his head and tucks in his arms and closes and opens his fingers in a frustrated way. "She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away." Way to go Impa! The room started changing colors. Whoa! "Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" Like the fabulous prostitute you are? He thrusts his arms and yelled in frustration. "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" He disappears in a flurry of diamonds. Oh… I was waaay off. Link looks around puzzled and I deadpan. This was the creepiest but funniest part of the game. "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." Uh- oh. I wanted to scream run to Link but he was still looking around confused as to where Ghirahim was. Ghirahim walks up to Link and puts his head by his neck. Link makes his back go straight and looks creeped out by the prostitute. Link! I almost bound out of my hiding spot but Nori popped out just in time and grabbed my waist pulling me back and out of sight. We both poked our heads out though to see what was happening.

"Still… it hardly seems fair, being of my position to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…" That's going to bite him in the ass later. "No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" He sticks out his tongue and flicks it around as Link jumps away like a frightened kitten. Ghirahim starts laughing like an evil person then makes a sound like he was constipated. I couldn't hold it anymore. I broke down laughing and fell on my knees clutching my stomach from laughing so hard.

"He… he did it… the… the prostitute… did it… Hahahahahaha" And by the time I finished my sentence I was putting ROFL to its literal use. The two stared at Nori and me while we were laughing. Nori caught sight of Ghirahim looking at her and disappeared into the sword, probably because she is still really shy. I sit up and wipe a tear from my eye, calming down.

"Oh, do I entertain the little girl?" Ghirahim asks and I merely look at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Excuse me? Little girl?" I merely smirk. "You got designer shades just to hide your face, and you wear them around like your cooler than me. You never say hey or remember my name and it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me~." I started singing and I stood up laughing a little as Link looks at me from the opposite side of Ghirahim.

"Heather, there are some weird songs where you came from." I shugged and Ghriahim looked at me amused.

"Well, at least I can take my anger out on both of you. This will be fun, and like I promised him, I won't murder you, I'll just beat you with an inch of your pathetic life left."

"How could you be so heartless~?" I start laughing again and pull out my sword.

Link strikes at him and Ghirahim dodges easily as I roll my eyes. "Ghirahim, not to be mean or anything but… you might be gay. One as fabulous as yourself is either gay, a transvestite; which was my first opinion; or a prostitute… OR MAYBE YOUR ALL THREE!" Link looks at me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A PROSTITUTE!?" I smirk at him.

"You really wanna know?"

"YES!" I smile evilly at him then whisper in his ear what it was.

"…" His face goes completely red and he looks at Ghirahim. Ghirahim takes a step towards us and Link takes a step back with widened eyes and a look of horror written on his face. I smile innocently and take a step forward to the prostitute.

"But you know." I say casually. "That has a ring to it. The Gay Transvestite Prostitute; Demon Lord Ghirahim. Or something similar to that." I shrug and smile. He looks at me outraged and makes his sword appear.

"Link! Get over you fear of prostitutes and help me! Zelda won't be here for much longer!" I hear an exasperated sigh behind me as Link mentally and physically readies himself as I fight with Ghirahim. I was blocking, dodging, and attacking as he did the same. Link runs up to him and swings. I thought for a second then get an idea.

"Link, switch!" I yell at him and he jumps back as I attack him before Ghirahim was expecting it. We continued like that for a little, each of us landing blows on him, and Ghirahim getting frustrated. I yelled switch and instead of blocking like he had been doing, Ghirahim slashes his sword out while I was in mid jump. I get pushed to the ground as Ghirahim's sword slashes above me. I look up at Nori surprised as she smiles at me and helps me up. I nod at her a thanks and look towards Ghirahim who was dealing with Link now. I lunged at him and slashes his back and he sighed. Ghirahim disappears and reappears by the door.

"The girls aura has all but faded now. If you two get in my way again, I will surely kill you." With that the prostitute disappeared in a flurry of diamonds and the room brightened up.

"Whoa! Pretty!" I smile and spin in a circle laughing before I glomped Nori. I spun her around in a hug. "Thank you sooooo much! You're a lifesaver. Really!" I laugh and Nori giggles as I set her down. She smiles at me.

"No problem!" I hear Link clear his throat and I look at him questioningly.

"So… a prostitute… is a unicorn in disguise who will rape you if you say what it is to the disguised?" I look at him and hold back my laughter.

"Suuuure, we'll keep to that definition."

"Remind me not to ask you what a transvestite is then." I laugh.

"Weeeellll…"


	15. Heather's Third Head

**Hey guys! I might not post tomorrow cause its Christmaaaasss! Haha, but I will see what I can do. ^-^ and I am definitely starting an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, so if you want to read that, I will have it up soon. I have to figure out exactly what I'm gonna do. OH and Happy Christmas! ^-^ Oh my goodness... My mom is watching Haunted Mansion... I HAVE TO GO WATCH IT! SEE YA LATER AMIGOS! READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY HEATHER'S TEMPER!**

* * *

"Zelda's goooooonnnnee. No fair!" I fall on the floor dramatically and lay there looking at the ceiling… or was it a sky? I don't know. I was looking up okay? I sit up as Link does his manly duties… I start laughing and Link looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hahaha, duties… hahaha, you're doing your manly duties." He deadpans and I start laughing even harder. I love getting reactions out of him.

"Hey Link?" I ask him and he gets out of his deadpan phase.

"Yes?"

"What day and month is it?" I tilt my head questioningly. He merely shrugs like he doesn't know what I was talking about. "OH WAIT! I'm such a dunce." I lightly tap my forehead with my fingers and pull out my cell. I hadn't been using it much since there was no reason to make it die. I turn it on and wait for it to load. I widen my eyes and jump up staring at the device in my hands.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS!" I sigh and turn my phone off stuffing it back into my bag.

"Alright Link! Time to go!" We get out of the temple by… I don't think you want to know… I wish I didn't know. I shudder and Machi comes out of nowhere. Seriously! How do they do that?! I sigh and smile at the adorable plant.

"Thank you for finding my friends! I hope you find that girl you were looking for!" He smiles then runs off and Link sighs before starting to walk away.

"Uh Link… where ya going?" I ask him from in front of the bird statue. He looks at me then back the way we came to the temple then back at me.

"What are you talking about? We have to get to Skyloft so I'm going to ask how." I deadpan then sigh as he again tried to walk away.

"What. An. Idiot. Link; remember what the big guy made of rock said? The goron?" Crap, what was his name? Oh well. "Bird statues aid the hero." I say motioning my hands out and talking slowly so he understands. "This is a bird statue. We can go to Skyloft with it." He looks at me weird then at the bird statue confused. I merely sigh and poke it as it comes to life and wisks Link and I up with a gust of air. He looks at me and started freaking out.

"Hey Link!" I yelled out and he looks at me with widened eyes.

"What?!" He has to yell over the wind.

"I got the magic in me~!" I giggle. "I have the magic touch!" I smile hugely and once we break through the cloud barrier; I whistle for my bird.

We fly towards Skyloft and drop off near the goddess statue.

"Wasn't that quite the adventure? How was your first time in meeting a prostitute?" I question Link looking at him. He looks back at me then narrows his eyes.

"There's a few flaws in your explanation Heather… Like, when you called him a prostitute, he didn't look like he was going to rape you." I sigh and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Link… you should know… it's not rape if it's willing." He widens his eyes at me and takes a step back and I start laughing as he trips with an expression of horror in his face. I fall to my knees laughing and clutching my stomach.

"Oh…. My…. Gosh…." I fall over from laughing so hard. "Best… reaction… ever!" I sit up and wipe my eyes then I fully stand up. I offer Link a hand and he looks at it, then me, then my hand again. I see the indecision in my eyes and I sigh letting my hand drop.

"Just because I seem like a proper lady doesn't mean I don't have my needs to… although, I will say that I haven't needed them fulfilled ever." I look at his expression and it looks more and more like a child trying to get away from a psychopathic killer clown that showed up at your birthday party and offered knives to kill the other party attendees instead of balloons.

"Chill out, I haven't had a need to lose it, now will you stop looking at me like I grown a third head!" I grab him by his tunic and shake him to show my frustration. He gets this dizzy look over his face and I set him on his feet.

"Come on… we need to set the tablet down so we can go to Eldin and have Impa yell at us for being late… although, it gives me an excuse to use my pocket watch. I smile and motion him to follow me as I make my way inside the sword room. He follows and puts it in. I walk out and the door appears soon after Link comes out. I see a red pompadour and I groan. Link follows my gaze.

"Come on, be nice, he isn't that bad. He just is trying to impress Zelda."

I look at him incredulously.

"You are WAY to nice for your own good. You would probably given Ghirahim some chocolates and a rose if I wasn't there." I mutter under my breath. Groose comes into view and I plaster on a fake smile.

"So, I heard that you were back from searching for Zelda. What a waste. I should be the one searching for her, and I see you came back empty handed. I expected as much from you." He sneered at Link and I make a movement to step forward, but Nori came out and held me back. She grabbed me by the waist and was trying to move me away from the trio.

"You best hope I don't shove that pompadour so far up your a-" I start but get a hand thrown over my mouth as I continue getting dragged away. Groose looks a little scared but I'm pretty sure nobody noticed because they were all staring at me oddly. Nori removes her hand as I stop struggling.

"Yes, I have a bad mouth, yes I have a bad temper. BUT FOR FUCKS SAKE I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING THIRD HEAD! SO STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME LIKE FUCKING I DO!" I strut off with Nori following me, keeping her head down away from the group.


	16. Fan Girl Attack!

**Sorry I haven't posted in like three to four days... or was it five? I don't know. After Christmas my mom took the computer and after I got it back on the 27th I was stumped. I didn't want to write about Eldin one bit. And then on the 28th it was my birthday and I was setting up for my party and everything and then everybody stayed till like midnight because it was really fun. I was so loopy though. Like I was really tired and I fell a couple of times and got really flirty. Oh gosh, I looked like I was drunk, but there wasn't any alcohol so, and then yesterday I spent the night at my aunts house so I couldn't upload it, so instead I wrote it in my notes. I got back a few hours ago and started writing this so yay! Go ahead and read it! Enjoy it! And review it! Gosh that sounds like a bad sales pitch haha. Enjoy! **

* * *

I walk into the bazaar and sigh. I was not looking forward to Eldin. Maybe I could stay here and- no! Bad Heather! Very bad indeed! I walk over to Gondo and start up a conversation.

"So you think you could do it?" I question him. He looks at me for a second; contemplating then he starts laughing and I raise my eyebrow.

"Can I? Of course I can! I'm the best mechanic in Skyloft! But, you're going to have to get me a few supplies." I nodded and he listed things off. I grabbed them from my bag and set it out before him; he gave me an incredulous look.

"How… How did you…?" He was so surprised he couldn't finish the thought and I laughed.

"That's for me to know, and well… you not to." I smiled sweetly. "How soon can you have it done?" I asked handing him a bobby pin.

"Hmm… Give me a day or two. It'll be done." He smiled back at me; taking the bobby pin. I reached across the table and pulled him into a hug.

"You truly are the best! Thank you sooooo much!" I exclaimed laughing and I looked over to see Link talking to Peatrice. "I'll see you tomorrow Gondo!" I said waving at him and walking towards Link. Now, Peatrice was flirting hardcore with Link when I arrived and I smiled sweetly.

"Link. Time to go." I grabbed the collar of his tunic and started dragging him away. "Sorry to steal him from you Peatrice." I smiled apologetically and she huffed in response. Once we were out of the bazaar I gave him a stern look then slapped the back of his head. I did it hard enough to where he leaned forward in response.

"OUCH! What was that for?!" He yelled out holding his head where I slapped it, and I gave him the 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"Stop leading people on. Next time I'll let the fan girls deal with you." I answered crossing my arms. He looked at me with wide eyes then rolled them; probably deciding he didn't WANT to know. I heard a laugh behind us and I turned around to see Keet.

"Oh, hi Keet!" I exclaimed smiling up at him since I was kind of on the… vertically challenged… OKAY I'M SHORT! THERE I SAID IT!

"Hey Heather, I heard something about fan girls and I had to see what that was about." I laughed and all three of us started towards the academy while I explained the fan girl process.

"So, are you a fan girl?" Keet asked and I face planted the ground. I got up and dusted myself off, and then continuing like that didn't happen.

"I don't know what you mean Keet." I said. "I'm hungry." I exclaimed trying to change the subject and the boys laughed in response. I started thinking about the kind of food they had in the cafeteria, I could eat an apple, or maybe eat an orange. But oranges make my fingers smell like oranges… and then it's also hard to peel. Hmm I wonder if they have cereal… I stopped dead in my tracks and the boys looked back at me confused.

"Why'd you stop Heather?" Link asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Keet asked.

"How could I forget? I'm such a horrible person!" The boys looked so confused and Link put a hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever you forgot. I'm sure you're not a horrible person." Link said assuring me, and Keet nodded in agreement. I looked at them and removed Link's hand from my shoulder.

"You don't understand! I doubt you two would." I looked away in shame and tears sprung to my eyes but didn't spill over. "I… I forgot about the muffin in my bag." I sniffed and looked at them. They deadpanned and face planted the ground. "I mean, who does that?" I took my muffin out and my tears were gone. "I'm sorry Mr. Muffin. I didn't mean to forget." I said popping a piece in my mouth. They got up and a very peculiar scene started to unfold in front of me. Keet stood beside me and Nori came out; I offered the two some popcorn as we watched the scene pan out. They gladly accepted the food. A girl saw Link and widened her eyes.

"Liiiiinnnnkkk!" She called out to him, running and glomping him in the process. "I haven't scene you in forever!" I narrowed my eyes and my aura started to get scary. The two looked at me questioningly.

"That bitch stole my signature move." I grumbled and they nodded, understanding. "She wants to die." And they patted my back sympathetically. I took a bite out of my muffin and got back to my cheery mood.

"I know! You look great! How have you been?" He asked and a light blush covered her cheeks. Ohhhhh, that's to bad Link.

"I'm good! And so do you! You've grown up! By the way, how is my favorite blonde?" She ruffled Link's hair and he playfully pushed her.

"Good, for the most part. Zelda went missing because of a tornado and I'm out searching for her with Heather." He said with a sad look in his eyes and he looked at me smiling. I waved at the girl and she had a tight smile on. Ohhhhh, too bad for her. DENIED!

"Zelda can take care of herself. You should just let her find her way home. It's not like she really matters enough to stay out all night to look for her." I gaped at her. Did she really just say that? OH HELL NO! Nori grabbed my waist and Keet looked at Nori for a second confused then he noticed me struggling and he tried to help contain me.

"Sara! That's uncalled for." She looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry. I just, ever since you started hanging out with her, you would hang out with me less." She replied. I got out of their grip and they tried grabbing me before I launched myself at her. Keet caught me in mid air; and tried dragging me away. Sara and Link were looking at me strangely.

"And that gives you right to just say that sort of shit? What is the deal? You could have tried to befriend Zelda and hang out with both of them. Keet! Let me go!" I said struggling to get out of his grasp but he held on tighter. Damn that boy was strong. And his abs her toned… yes I could feel it through his shirt. Don't look at me like that. Oh crap, distraction! Back on topic.

"I could've but I don't like being a third wheel! I decided to give Link some space okay? I figured he could take a break from me. What I didn't think was that he would forget me for the blonde-" I stopped her as I got out of Keet's grip and slapped her.

"You're being an inconsiderate b-" I get stopped mid sentence as my face is trying to recover from a slap. I hold my cheek defensively and glare at the person who slapped me; though I was mildly surprised it happened. And here we are, the part where it starts making sense. Okay, on with the story!

I didn't expect to be slapped by Groose who just walked into the group. Everybody stood there shocked and Link, Nori, and Keet were holding their breaths to see what I would do.

"What the fuck." I said calmly dropping my hand to my side. "Was that for Groose." I cracked my neck still staying calm. He shook with fear; probably regretting he did that. Link moved to where Nori and now Keet were standing; eating popcorn like they were in a movie theatre. I cracked my knuckles.

"Do I need to remind you that I can single handily kick your ass? Or, is your head so thick that you can't interpret what that means? Or is it you're trying to prove a point?" He stood there with his mouth agape.

"So Groose, I'm going to ask one more time before your face goes through that wall. What the fuck was that for?" I still had a calm perspective and I rolled my right wrist, popping it.

"I- I- I-…"

"Any day now. I want to at least find Zelda before she gets kidnapped." I said a little annoyed, but mostly calm.

"I was… aiming for Link?" He said questioningly and I knew he was lying.

I sighed, "Wrong answer." My aura became dark and frightening. I grabbed the back of his head and threw him into the academy's wall. We were a good 15 feet away and I turned back to Sara back to my cheery self. Link, Nori, and Keet stood there gawking at Groose who went through the wall, and his butt was hanging out.

"Now then, I have a question. Did Link lead you on?" I asked with an eye closing smile and a happy tone. I completely forgot about what she said about Zelda, but I'm pretty sure her views are different.

She looked at me strangely and I rephrased my question.

"Do you think Link likes you?" I asked to only where she could here. She widened her eyes and blushed looking at the ground with a small smile. I turned to Nori who was looking at me.

"Nori!" She stood tall and saluted.

"Yes sir?" She shouted.

"RELEASE THE FAN GIRLS!" I bellowed.

Her stance faltered. "Are you sure, sir? I don't know if we can control that kind of power." She said then stood tall as I looked at her.

"Link lead her on. I warned him what would happen. Now do it!" She nodded and dropped her hand as a bunch of girls started chasing Link around Skyloft.

"I'm sorrrryyyy Heather!" He yelled as he started running away from them. When the finally caught him; they brought him back. "Take him to Eldin." I ordered and they saluted; dragging him towards the red column of light.

"Whelp, I'll see you later Keet! I gotta go make sure they don't tear him to shreds!" I smiled and waved at him; running off the edge with Nori in tow and he sweat dropped.


	17. Pooping Rocks

**Alright! Here's the next chapter! I might end the series and start a new one soon. :D The next chapter is probably going to be my favourite! And alas. my winter break is almost over D: I don't like it one bit haha. Sorry it skips around a lot. I _really _dislike this temple. But anywho, read and review! And enjoy! I'm going to go play Yu-Gi-Oh with my brother. :D**

* * *

"It's hooooot!" I complained; trudging my feet along the path. I never really could take the heat; it was always my enemy. Link looked back at me with an annoyed expression, then he continued onward; ignoring me. Well thanks for worrying about me hero. I rolled my eyes and got out a water bottle. It wasn't just any water bottle, it was like the 2 gallon ones, and I was in heaven.

~Time Skip~

"Took you long enough. I thought you were going to take forever." I told Link during the process of standing and he narrowed his eyes at me as a tick mark appeared. Huh, I didn't know he could do that.

"Why don't you help next time?" He questioned and I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Nah, you gotta do some of the work by yourself." I smiled and he deadpanned. I then started across the bridge when Impa appeared.

"You, the goddess chosen hero, and… friend…" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Zelda is ahead… hurry!" That got my attention. She jumped away and I pulled Link towards where we were supposed to be headed.

~Time Skip~

I was panting like no other. Did I mention that I HATE Eldin? Well, I do.

"Link… Did you get the last key?" I asked catching my breath and he nodded. "Good, okay lets go." I got up and we got the door open finally. Link and I entered the temple after drawing our swords. The sooner we got out of here, the better and I had a feeling I was going to have to do the rolling on the rock thing… Shit…

"Alright, I'll do this, I'll be back. You go into that room." I said pointing and balancing on the rock. I really hope I don't fall today. I grimaced. I am a pyromaniac, but even this is going a little to far for me. I made the sphere I was standing on, go to the closest switch, then made my way over to the to the lane of death. I say this because out of everything in the game, this was the second hardest. Yes, I said second. I slowly and carefully made my way across, making sure to keep in the middle and shoot the monsters with the bow I obtained… Don't ask when and where, trust me, you are not ready. I used my arrows and finally got to the other side after killing and making the bridge type thing come down. I cross and finally push the lever and jump off. SCREW THIS TEMPLE!

"Liiiinnkkk~!" I sang/yelled out for him and he popped up out of nowhere.

"Let's gooooo~!" I used the stairs and he followed. After a while of walking and exploring, we finally found the room with the boss key, and the door that the key went to and I shouted with joy.

"Yes! I get to see the prostitute again!" Link face planted the ground and I laughed at him.

"Oh get used to it. We're gonna see him in every temple. And I can't believe you bought that definition I gave you back at Skyview." I said laughing and he playfully pushed my arm while rolling his eyes. I spotted the stairs and calmly walked up the steep slope. I needed my energy for when the rock decides to defy physics. I get to the chest as Link was waiting for me near the steps. The treasure chest theme music played in my head and I held the key up in success. I take a deep breath turn around and walk two steps. The rock starts coming around and I scream bloody murder.

"AHHH, THIS ROCK WANTS MY BABIES! I DON'T WANT TINY ROCK BABIES MISTER ROCK! STOP CHASING MEEEEE~!" I exclaimed. I jumped down and the rock went into the mouth and the dragon ate it. I shuddered; I always hated this boss. We go through the door and the rock rolls through the skeleton. A thought comes to me suddenly and I start cracking up. Link looks at me weird as we jump down. Ghirahim pops up and I 'm still laughing.

"What's wrong with her?" Ghirahim asks and Link shrugs.

"You…. You're going to… hahaha, make us… fight poop hahaha, in a sense. The rock… hahaha, had to be hahahah, digested." With that statement I end up on the floor getting really light headed and my sides start hurting from all the laughing. I wipe a tear from my eye and stand up. Ghirahim shouts in rage and I put up a hand.

"Bro… take a chill pill. We know you might be gay, and there's a lot of fan fiction between you and Link, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on us!" I scoff at him and he looks at me with an irritated expression.

"I'll deal with you later." He said narrowing his eyes and disappearing in a flurry of diamonds as the boulder came out and started on its fiery attacks.

"EAT SPICY FOOD BITCH!" I yelled throwing my special hot wings with really hot, hot sauce on it. The rock ate it and tried getting the spicy out of its tongue. I took that opportunity and threw a bomb in its mouth. After a few awesome catch phrases, and a few more bombs to the mouth, it finally died. I grabbed Link's arm and urged him up.

"Come on! We'll be late if we don't hurry!" I exclaim. We end up in front of the door and it disappears to reveal to figures about to go into the light.

"NOOO! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" I yell then start laughing as Zelda turns around and her face lights up. Impa holds out her arm when Zelda tries to run to us.

"Not today!" Link was still shocked but I ran up the steps and ducked under Impa's arm completely ignoring her and gave Zelda a hug and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and looked at Link with a small smile.

"Sorry Link, I have to go, but you'll see me again. I promise." I step down and look at Impa.

"Be nice, it wasn't our fault Ghirahim keeps getting in our way."

"But you were still late."

"We won't be next time." I said with a smirk and she disappears with Zelda in the light. Link comes up next to me.

"What did you tell Zelda?" I looked at him with the smirk still on my face.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You'll find out soon enough." I patted his back.

"Now to get the tablet. Onwards Link!" I clapped twice and slapped his butt. He widened his eyes at me. "Hey! I gave you the two clap warning." I yell defensively.


	18. This Means War

**Helllloooo~! I had so much fun writing this chapter. It was great. Not my longest... probably is my shortest... OH MY GOODNESS THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I DON'T HAVE ANY MUFFINS! OH THE AGONY! Heh heh~, well my lovelies, without further ado, chapter... oh crap what chapter number is this again? OH RIGHT! 18! ... how do you show you're shouting numbers in number form without using punctuation? 18 ... now did I shout it? You'll never knoooow~ Hehe, well on with the story! Read, review, and enjoy my little pillow fight. OH! AND TO THE PERSON WHO THREW A BASKET OF MUFFINS AT MY HEAD! THANK YOU FOR THE CHOCOLATE MUFFINS! THEY ARE DELICIOUS!**

* * *

"Link…" I whispered, knocking on his door. I heard shuffling then a loud thump and I sigh. He fell of the bed. That moron. The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Link, though it was obvious he wasn't sleeping.

"I…" I scratched the back of my neck and looked into his eyes. "Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't feel comfortable in Zelda's room for some reason." I say a shiver going down my back. I held my pillow in one hand and a blanket in the other. I was in my pajamas that consisted of plaid bottoms and a gray tank top. He nodded and didn't question it; stepping aside, he allowed me to step in. I immediately placed my stuff on the floor and adjusted my sleeping arrangements on the floor. Link had sat down on his bed, leaning against the wall, and was reading a book.

"I didn't know you could read." I laughed and fluffed my pillow. I felt a soft object hit the back of my head and I turned to Link that was shaking his head. I then looked at Nori who had come out to play.

"So that's how it is. I see, well bring it on Nori! May the best fighter win!" I smirked and grabbed the pillow that was thrown at me and grabbed my pillow for good measure. I hit Nori with one and she grabbed another out of nowhere. We started laughing as I had hit her face and she my stomach. I acted like I was plunged with a sword.

"You're a brave one Nori." I said sinking to my knees. Nori started playing along and sunk to her knees; laying me down in her lap.

"Don't go! Not yet! I still haven't told you the most important thing you need to know for life." She said, tearing up for more effect.

" Nori, just tell me one thing." I motioned her so I could whisper in her ear. "Who ate the last muffin?" I whispered cause I was supposed to be 'dieing'.

"It was he, sir. The gallant man in green that is supposed to protect this land my lady." I nodded.

"The light… it's getting closer… OH FUCK THE LIGHT! DEATH CAN WAIT A FEW MINUTES!" I yelled jumping up and throwing a pillow in the face at Link who was watching our little scene play out with a bored expression. He was now utterly confused as the pillow slid off his face.

"What did I do?!" He asked incredulously.

"I KNEW YOU TOOK THE LAST MUFFIN! YOU MUFFIN STEALING HERO! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THAT MUFFIN WENT! I KNEW IT WAS WEIRD WHEN THERE WERE MUFFIN CRUMBS UNDER YOUR SEAT!" Link looked at Nori with a shocked expression.

"You ratted me out? And after everything I did for you." He asked, looking hurt.

"What did you do for me?" She asked blankly. He was about to say something but stopped, probably figuring out that he hadn't done anything for her.

"You still shouldn't have told her." He pouted and I snatched another pillow to throw.

"Yeah well, she was dieing." I smiled brightly at Nori and took my aim once again. Link seemed to finally notice I was about to throw another one so he held his up in defense. Then the worst possible thing could happen. Fi popped out.

" Master, there is a 95% chance that pillow will actually protect you. There is also an 85% chance the Heather will hit you with or without a pillow." My eye started twitching. "There is a 97% chance that Heather is getting irritated."

"Only 97%? You sure it's not a hundred?" I asked getting annoyed by her obvious statistics.

"I am certain. There is also a-" I cut her off by throwing a pillow in her face and grabbing a spare, throwing it at Link.

"Hah! I am almighty! Bow down you inferior ones!" I said in a mock tone.

"My statistics say that there is a 5% chance that you are almighty." I hit her with another pillow.

"Yeah, yeah, just stop with the statistics already." Before she could respond, I threw yet another pillow at her and got hit in the face with one. The first thing I do is look at Link who still had his hand in a throwing manor. I then looked at Nori and nodded. She understood. This means war.


	19. Stupid Prostitute Always Ruins Plans

**So I feel like you guys are going to hate me... But the story is coming to an end soon. This is my longest chapter, and I want to tell you, I _am_ starting a new adventure soon. After this one is over of course. So read, review, and enjoy with a muffin! :D**

* * *

I threw a pillow at Link and he threw one back at me. I jumped to the side on my hand and landed on my feet before throwing another pillow at his face. I was really good at dodging. But then again, so was Link. He did a front flip off his bed, dodging the pillow in the process, and he landed, launching another pillow. I ducked and did a barrel roll standing in front of Link who was defenseless. I smirked and hit him repeatedly with the pillow, making him retreat.

"Heather! Switch!" I nodded and did a one handed back handspring, taking my pillow with me in my free hand. Nori appeared above Link and brought her Pillow of Fury down upon the unlucky Link. He fell to the ground in mock defeat.

"You are the weakest Link, goodbye!" I yelled, smacking the pillow across his face. It was silent for a moment before all three of us started laughing. Fi was just… being Fi.

I smiled hugely then let out a yawn.

"Alright, that was fun, but now it's time to sleep." I pushed Link off my makeshift of a bed and plopped down in the mountain of pillows that was piled up. Link and Nori gave a little laugh, and then I was out. Saving the world from the muffin stealer was pretty tiring if you ask me. AND I HAD MY LITTLE PROJECT TO PICK UP TOMORROW.

~Time Skip~

I snuck out of the room once I woke up and changed in the bathroom. I brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth. Psh, who knew I had a tooth brush in here? I had like everything! It's quite amazing.

I walked out the academy and skipped towards the bazaar. I walked in and immediately went up to Gondo, with eager eyes. He looked up from what he was working on and smiled up at me.

"So…?" I asked keeping the eagerness out of my voice. I really wanted it to be done.

"Well, it was very difficult, but it's done!" I smiled and spun around, and then I gave him a big hug.

"I knew you could do it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jumped up and down excitedly as he handed me the bobby pin I gave him early, except now it had a light new grass green bow attached to it. That's not what I asked him to work on, if that's what you're wondering. I smiled so hugely. Now, too wake up sleeping beauty. He was much easier to wake up than myself. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling it's AB… Maybe I'll find out when I get back to my time. Hmm, I wonder if time froze like I wanted it to… I shrugged. I'll find out when I get back.

I run into the academy and stand in front of Link's door. I raised my hand like I was going to knock; but instead, I kicked it open.

"RISE AND SHINE HUN! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY! AND WE GOT A PRINCESS… I mean Zelda… TO SAVE!" I say excitedly. He was startled by my outburst and was on the floor, trapped in his blankets. I laugh and drag him out of the room and his blanket trap. I let go, and he got up; dusting himself off. I turned around and I saw an astonished Pipit. I just laugh and wave to him as Nori apologized for me. I grab Link's arm and drag him out to the nearest platform, and I position myself behind him.

"TO THE YELLOW LIGHT!" I laughed. "Heh heh, it sounds like we're flying into death. OOOHHH WELLLL!" I push him off and he calls for his bird. I jump off the platform and whistle for my bird. As we head to the light I notice Groose and his goons chasing us. I narrow my eyes and slowed down a bit. I go low and they pass over me not noticing. I fly back up and get close to Groose from behind. I smirk and throw a pillow at him. He gets hit somehow and looks back at me to find me glaring at him. He yelps and flies off as well as his goons. I roll my eyes and catch up to Link, who was almost there. Here we go! I get low enough then jump off my bird. At last minute something hits me and I get pushed away from Link. I do not like where this is going. I hold the thing that hit me in my hand for later inspection.

I get out my sailcloth and land softly; I then examine the object at hand, which appeared to be a squishy diamond. It disappeared and I stared at where it was, with my mouth a gape. What the hell? I shake my head and I glare at a rock. If looks could kill, that rock would be dead… wait it was dead… MY LOOKS CAN KILL SOMETHING! I sigh and look at my surroundings. It appears that I found myself quite lost as I… WAIT A MINUTE! I KNOW WHERE I AM! THERE'S THAT FREAKISHLY HIGH WALL!

I run to where the first time machine would appear and looked around. I'm going to be waiting for a little aren't I? I sigh and lean against a wall before sliding down and sitting. I slowly drift off to sleep.

~Time Skip~

My eyes snap open as I feel rumbling and hear rocks landing on the ground. I squeak and dodge as a rock lands where I was just standing. Again, my dodging skill was impeccable. I sigh and lean against the same wall, falling asleep once again.

~Time Skip~

"Heather… Heather… Heather!" I swat at the hand shaking me and I hear a laugh. I look up groggily to see a blonde figure hovering over me. I finally process that I'm seeing Zelda and I glomp her.

"ZEEELLLLDDDAAAA~!" I yell and she giggles. I pick her up and spin her around. "WE MISSED YOU… Well, I'm pretty sure you KNEW Link missed you." I nudge her slightly and she blushes. I laugh and I see Impa standing by looking at me weirdly.

"Oh I know! You want a hug too!" I laugh and glomp her as well, honestly, Impa is one of my favorite characters. She sighs and tries pushing me off her and I wouldn't have any of that. I hug her tighter and I can tell she wants to bash her face in one of the walls, but she doesn't show any emotion. I let her go and smiled up at her.

"I know you're supposed to be protecting the goddess, but lighten up a little, kay? It isn't any fun if you have that same emotionless face on." I shake my head and smile up at her. She didn't say anything and I turn around to face Zelda and she jumped.

"Now then, did you do it? Did ya, did ya?" I ask and she nods shyly. This girl! She attentively hands me a letter and Impa eyes it without a word. I put it in my bag and I smile. I motion her to lean closer and she does.

"I'll give to this to him later, kay?" I whisper and she nods with a blush.

I look at Impa and smile. "Thanks for taking care of her." I say ruffling Zelda's hair. Impa blinks at me and gives a little smile. SCORE ONE FOR HEATHER!

"It's my duty too." She says.

"Still, you didn't HAVE to do it and you did. Think of how the prostitute ended up." I said crossing my arms. The two smiled and made their way to where the gate was.

"I'll be back, kay?" They both looked at me and nodded.

I walked through the little cave opening and waited for Link who was halfway across the chasm. I got out my camera. I want a picture in this beautiful place. I smiled and Fi got out, looking at the device in my hand weird. I smiled and Nori got out. I gave Link the letter then took a tripod out.

"Guys! You have to smile for the picture!" Link and Nori looked at me weird and I stared pointedly at Fi. She wouldn't smile, but I was going to make her smile. I set the tri pod up and set the camera on a timer of ten seconds. I pressed the button and I forced Fi to smile, which made Nori and Link laugh. I had my index fingers stretching her mouth in a grin against her will, I was laughing along with the other two. The camera made a shutter noise and I put the tripod away, but I kept the camera out. I was going to get Zelda and Impa. I just knew I was. I ran back outside and Link was frozen in place. I think he feared the camera noise. I laughed and got next to Impa and Zelda.

"Smile for the picture!" I yelled. Zelda was always smiling, but she tilted her head confused as Impa gave a small smile at my ridiculousness. I snapped the picture of the two and put my camera away. Don't judge me, I looked back to the cave exit and Link STILL hasn't come out. Slowpoke. Zelda started to play and I smiled at the beautiful sound that came out. Near the end, Link finally made an appearance.

Finally, that dumb ass needs to learn not to be afraid of cameras. Nori and I was off to the side and Link had that look of longing in his eyes. I think he read the letter, and that look was familiar to me. It was love, young love. The song ended and Zelda looked back at Link. The two smiled and that's when the rocks barricading the entrance blew up.

"Well shit. I forgot this part. Damn me and my pictures!" I yelled aggravated. There was a creepy laugh and I scrunched my face up. Stupid prostitute.

He jumped out of the dust and landed, swinging his sword out towards where Link was. A wall of fire diamonds blocked him off from the rest of the party.

"Well shit head. That's just cheating." I mumbled. He laughed at Link then lunged at Zelda and Impa, crap! I have to act fast!

"Impa!" Zelda yelled as they met in an attack. Yep! Definitely have to help. I moved to help when I realized that his attacks weren't getting through yet. I was going to be there when it did.

"Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!" Impa yelled, concentrated.

"Link!" That was Zelda running to get right across the gap from Link. "Link, here! You'll need this where you're going!" A light shot up and the harp appeared in Link's arms. Then she turned to me, well what now?!

"Heather! Here! I had it made just for you!" I caught a necklace with the triforce and a bird lifting its wings around it, it was filled in with black and had gold outlining. I smiled at her and put it in my bag.

"Go! Now!" Impa ordered and I ran up behind Impa. Another blow, and she was done. I pulled the bow out of my hair and it turned into the sword that held Nori. Ghirahim lunged and I jumped in front of Impa blocking the attack. The force pushed Impa and I back, I just made it to where she didn't get stabbed. She was about to go back into combat, I could just tell. But she wasn't ready and Ghirahim was about to swing his sword down on us as Link appeared above him. Ghirahim dodged out of the way and landed farther back.

"…Link." Impa said, surprised and I smirked. That a boy.

"Am I late?" He smirked slightly. She just laughed.

"No, you're not late. You have my thanks. I will leave him to you two." She said looking at me who had gotten up, and was now standing beside Link. Impa ran over to Zelda and called out to us.

"Link! Heather! You must go now! Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go! And know that we will definitely-" Zelda interrupted her.

"I will definitely see you again! This isn't good-bye, Link, Heather! I promise!" Zelda yells, then Impa pulls her into the time gate. There was a loud explosion, and I readied my sword, along with Link.

"Now you've done it Link and girl." Woah, he actually used his name. I am mentally applauding him. Nice going prostitute. Wait… he forgot my name! "I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but I was… soft." Yeah, soft isn't the word I would use. Killing that lava monster was a bitch. "I'd take pleasure in punishing you two, but I have no time for recreation." He was doing the weirdest poses with his speech. I tilted my head to the side, and silently laughed. "But next time I'll do more than just beat you senseless. I'll make the affair so excruciating you'll deafen yourselves with the shrill sound of your own screams." He was about to disappear. I WOULD HAVE NONE OF HIS RUNNING AWAY LIKE A COWARD ACT.

"YOU COWARD!" I yelled charging at him. He blocked my attack and I went in for another one. He grabbed my sword and threw me off to the side. The cowardly prostitute then disappeared in a land of shadows. As where he threw me, well let's just say my sword was somehow back into my hair as a bow, and my grip from the edge faltered. I fell and Link dove to catch me. But he was to late.

"I had fun Link! Say hi to Zelda next time you see her for me!" With that I fell down into blackness like Alice did down the rabbit hole, except there wasn't any… strange objects I passed. I blacked out.

* * *

***hides behind a couch terrified of what you are going to do to me* So... don't worry! I am posting another chapter after this. It's supposed to be a funny story, I'm not going to end it with her dying. Do you think I'm that heartless? Nah, I just didn't feel like fighting big black furry monster they consider to be Demise. Tee hee, I'm gonna make the next chapter soon, and it will be the topping of the cake. ^-^ So yeah! Please don't yell at me! Or get mad! What should I do next? Hmm... Ouran? Maybe Black Butler? I'm gonna try putting a poll up so you can decide. ^-^ **


	20. Until They Meet Again

**Alright guys, the wait is long over due. So here ya go! I really dislike school D: but anywho! What should I do next? Leave a review and tellll meeee or maybe PM me? I dunno, just please! Haha, I'm thinking about doing Kingdom Hearts, or Ouran... maybe Kuroshitsuji (Black Bulter) or anything you guys wanna suggest. Anywho, Read, Review, and Enjoy! *gives everybody their last muffin for this story***

* * *

I woke up to a distant snapping sound. What was that? I shake my head and look around my living room. Strange… but what was strange? I knit my eyebrows down in confusion. I didn't know what I was just doing. Hmm, well, I guess I lost my train of thought. I shrugged. Oh well, it'll come back to me eventually. I sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a muffin and came back into the living room. I started up the Wii and started my file, which was the green feather. I went through the whole temple again, but some things were different and I couldn't quite process what was different. I just sighed and continued with the game. When I entered the boss room Ghirahim did his normal speech, then when it came to him finally giving his name a peculiar scene played out.

"I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me-" He got interrupted by someone.

"Prostitute~!" Someone sang out. Whoa! I thought this was a kid's game… not to mention this hasn't happened before. What is Nintendo striking for exactly?

"Did you just call me a prostitute?" He asks incredibly. Nah, the invisible woman behind the pillar did. I thought sarcastically. Although, I wasn't really sure where this scene came from. Did I play it so much; this was like bonus footage. I just shrugged it off.

"Oh… uhm… it's Ghirahim. My name is Ghirahim, not prostitute." The now pronounced Ghirahim shakes his head to clear his thoughts and his rant continues normally. Weird, I must've imagined it then…

That was when a girl fell to her knees laughing and clutching her stomach. I blinked in surprise; this is really weird. And another thing! That girl looks really familiar! I sigh and just shake my head. Oh well. The scene played out and I was getting more and more excited to be playing with this new character. I was just thinking it was an extra thing Nintendo put in. Then the new character started singing Cooler Than Me and I nearly lost it.

"Heather, there are some weird songs where you came from." The girl now pronounced Heather shrugs as Ghirahim looks at her amused.

"…WAIT WHAT?!" I yelled out. Heather? The characters name is Heather! I think Nintendo will now forever be my favorite game company. The scene keeps playing out and I finally get to fight him. Whatever was told to Link in that last scene made him really freaked out.

"Link, switch!" Heather yells at him. I make Link jump backwards; having a sense of de-ja-vu. Okay, this is really creeping me out!

~Time Skip~

I made it to the end of the mines, not seeing where the new character has gone to this time. She has actually been a major help in this adventure. I had gotten out of the little cart thingy when I noticed she had a camera. Wait, how does she have a camera? I shake my head to clear my thoughts as she hands Link a letter and pulls out a tripod. Okay? Even weirder. Her sword spirit called Nori came out and they all took a picture, me feeling sentimental and I had no idea why! She ran off and Link read the letter, his face going slightly red. I kind of didn't want to read it, like I was invading someone's privacy, but I shrugged it off. It's just a game.

_Dear Link,_

_ Heather told me I should right you a letter just in case we couldn't talk the next time we meet. So, here it goes, my letter. Gosh, I'm really awkward sometimes. And I think Heather is rubbing off on me every time we meet. I want you to know that I'm safe and Impa will make sure that nothing harms me, so you don't have to worry as much. I'm sorry for dragging you into this whole mess, but I'm also not sorry, in a way. It's because you're my hero. I… I really like you Link, and I want you to know that. Not like as a friend, but more than that. I was going to tell you that day when you won the wing ceremony, but Fate had a different idea for us that day. I really hope it doesn't make this awkward between us, I just felt the need to tell you. Well, until we meet again sleepyhead._

_ ~Zelda_

I read it, and I smiled. So they are finally going to get together. I shifted in my seat and contained my squeals. Now is not the time. I moved Link outside and Zelda was finishing her song, and I saw a familiar scene play out. (A/N: Just read the last chapter for the scene. I'm too lazy to write it out.) When Heather got pushed into the chasm, my eyes widened. This seems way to familiar. That's it. I'm finishing this game to its end.

~Time Skip~

After the final cut scene, Zelda saying she wanted to stay down on the surface and how she wished Heather was back there, I just blinked at the screen. There was one statement on the screen that just stayed there where the end should be.

Check your bag, Heather. I know you're reading this. ~Nori

I looked down to see a bag hanging loosely from my waist and looked in it. Inside were two laminated photos, and a bobby pin with a light green bow attached. I smiled and I remembered everything, but not just because I played it. Oh no, because my memory was back and I was going to hunt down that bastard Ghirahim. I got up, snapped my fingers and ended up, falling from the sky, yet again. But this time, I was prepared. I whistled for my bird and it came down and caught me. I landed in front of Link and Zelda; who looked utterly shocked.

"Hey guys! No time to explain, lead me to the prostitute." I said like I didn't fall into a dark abyss. They nodded and lead me to where Ghirahim was, back in time. Mind you, they were like Zombies leading me to him. I put my arms around their shoulders and passed Groose. He jumped back a bit, but I just gave him a sincere smile. There was no reason to pound his face in now. He at first hesitated but smiled back. Little did he know, there was a spider that landed on his shoulder. He started freaking out and I laughed at him. Ahh, it was good to be back. They lead me through the time gate and I stretched and lazily walked towards Ghirahim, who looked pretty beat up. I let my arms drop as I stood in front of the pathetic guy.

"So, you thought it would be funny to throw me in a chasm thinking your plan was oh so brilliant?" He jerked his head up at the sound of my voice and whimpered. I laughed and patted his head, a little to harshly.

"I'm not that easy to kill, that's why Link here hasn't died yet." I smiled cheekily. "But moving on, I think I wanna see what you look like in a ball gown." He looked taken aback.

"But… why?" He asked.

"Because, Link has gotten his revenge, I need mine too!" I huffed. I threw him a sparkly pink dress and held up a corset. This was going to be so much fun. He tired backing away, but that was when I pounced on him. Impa tried to stop me and I looked at her.

"The only way to stop me is if you kill me, and if you do that, I will haunt you for the rest of my life." I smiled like I was just told I could have a cookie. She backed away slowly and I commenced with the torture. After I had struggled the corset around him and tightened it to where a normal person would die, I slipped the dress on him and stood back to admire my work.

"Pretty as a girl!" I yelled out then took a picture. "This is definitely going on Google!" I yelled out triumphantly. I then turned back to the rest of the group who were trying to hold back the giggles. I saw a certain brunette and glomped her.

"NORI! I MISSED YOU! AND THANK YOU!" I yelled out. I probably wouldn't have remembered if it wasn't for her. She giggled and tried to push me off of her.

"Your welcome, but Heather, stop smothering me please!" She giggled through the whole sentence, not really helping her case. I turned back to Link, Impa, and Zelda and smiled.

"Well lovebirds and the lovely Sheika. I have to go. I will most likely visit in the near future, but I don't know how long my magical snapping is going to last. Buuuut…" I pulled out my camera and took a picture of all of us. I then gave each of them a copy.

"I want each of you to keep these, so you never forget the time Ghirahim almost killed Heather Braun!" I yelled (**A/N:** Heather's last name is said like bronze but without the z not brown -_-)) I smiled at each of them and we all started laughing.

"Nori, what are you going to do?" I asked the slightly taller brunette.

"I'm going to be adventuring with you of course!" She giggled and patted my head like I was a child. Well… I am… but STILL! I sighed and rolled my eyes grabbing her wrist.

"Alright then! Until we meet again my fellow friends. Goodbye!" I snapped my fingers and we left them with tiny fireworks going off instead of diamonds, like the prostitute; who, might I add, is still being tortured on the dress.

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me till the end all of the people that are still reading this. I know I'm not usually this serious, but it had to be said. I could also post a couple of one shots when she visits, I think that would be quite interesting. Orrrrr, I could make a totally different series of one shots of worlds I have visited, and just going back to annoy the characters. :D Alright! Enough seriousness, help me, help you, by helping me pick out the next world to go to... Fairy Tail is also an option... Yeah? Anywho, I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Till the next story. ~Boo **


End file.
